Baby Care for Who?
by punkanimelover93
Summary: What happens when Vexen forgets to label a 'Do Not Drink' sign on a formula? And later you find out that you're not the same age as you used to be? Rated T for language, death threats, and some violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay well I was kinda getting bored so I just decided to do this so out of randomness. And before I get any rude comments before this story starts this ISN'T my original idea GOT IT?! I got this from Bexi with her story so yeah like I said NOT MY IDEA. Give her the credit and inspiration for it and me just for how it turns out. *Ahem* Also I want to say that this story has NO PAIRING what so ever. It's just to be random. Anyway enough with my ranting and on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and never will Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter One: The Mistake and Discovery**

Well another day in the World That Never Was and all the organization members were just doing their thing. But one particular member, Vexen, was doing his weird experiments again. Writing down his notes, he came up with the newest formula. This for sure would hopefully help the Organization more.

"Finally! I've done it! This potion is going to be our success to getting closer to Kingdom Hearts!" he shouted in his lab (which he was alone in), "now to just let it cool off for abit" he told himself while teleporting into the kitchen. "Here I'll put it in the fridge for awhile so the formula can be complete" he said while putting it away and left it there. "Hm…I have a feeling that a certain Nobody *cough* Demyx *cough* is going to think it's a drink so better think of an antidote for it right away" he said leaving the formula alone.

A couple of hours later, one of the members went into the kitchen after he came back from a hard mission. "Damn I hate doing missions. I mean it's like Xemnas has a never ending list for all of us" said the short Nobody as he looked into the fridge. "Hey thought we ran out of Gatorade, oh well as they say first come first serve" as Zexion got the blue liquid and drank all of it. "Hm weird has a good after taste, oh well" as he just shrugged at left to his room.

Vexen, a few minutes later, came back to the kitchen. "Okay now it should be-" but he was shocked when he saw that he formula was all gone. "Damn it! Demyx must've came by earlier and drank it all! Gah well he deserves it that little scum, hm…the effects should start right now. That means I need to leave before Xemnas finds out" he said teleporting to an unknown place.

Meanwhile Zexion was about to enter his room until he fell on the floor. "Uh…why do I feel dizzy?" he said putting his hand on his head. Then everything went black.

~10 minutes later~

Axel and Roxas were going to their rooms until they found Zexion on the floor.

"Hey look! Zexion's on the floor" Roxas said pointing at him

"Yup, wonder why he's sleeping there"

"Maybe we should help him to his room"

"Nah he can do that himself" he said leaving

"Well, some help you are. Can you at least open the door?"

"Ugh fine…" Axel said

"Wow Zexion's really light" Roxas said while picking him up "He's probably anorexic or something" he said to himself while putting Zexion on his bed. "You better thank me later dude" he said while leaving.

About an hour later Saix called for Roxas. "Number XIII, come over here" he shouted. Roxas went out of his room going down to the living room. "Yes, Saix" "Have you seen VI anywhere?" "Uh…yes, sir. He's in his room…I think. But he might still be asleep" "Doesn't matter. Tell VI to come down here now he's got another mission" "Um okay" as Roxas set his way to Zexion's room.

Just as he got to Zexion's room he heard a muffling sound. " Zexion?" he knocked on his door while entering. "Um Zexion, I know you don't like to be woken up but Saix needs you" he said while looking in the room. He looked on the bed but only found his clothes there. "Zexion?" he shouted in the room. Thinking he probably wasn't in his room, Roxas eventually left the room until he heard some crying.

"Huh?" Roxas said while going back in the room. He looked around but didn't find anything until he saw Zexion's clothes moving. He picked them up but was shocked when he saw what was under them. There was a crying baby under those clothes! "Um…what is this baby doing here?" Roxas said as he picked up the baby. "Did Zexion kidnap you or something?" he said while looking at the child. The baby looked at Roxas back and pulled his hair.

"Ow! Hey don't do that!" he said while grabbing the baby's hand. "No! Bad baby!" he scolded. All the baby did was giggle and pulled his hair more. "Ouch hey!" he said while looking in the baby's eyes. But he gasped as he soon realized who the baby was. "Z-Zexion?" he said staring at the child. Zexion just laughed and wiggled around Roxas' arm making baby noises. "What happened to you?" he asked "wait you're a baby you can't talk oh man"

"XIII!" Saix shouted. _Shit Saix is gonna want Zexion now_ Roxas mentally told himself_ got to create a distraction!_ _But I can't leave Zexion by himself what do I do?_ Then he noticed that Zexion was playing with his cloak. "Ugh I know I'm going to regret doing this" as Roxas left the baby alone unsupervised.

He quickly ran downstairs to the living room. "XIII where is VI?" he angrily told him. "Uh…it seems he's not in his room right now. Maybe he already went on his mission? Hehe…" "Hm… it's not like for him to do that…very well then carry on what you were doing…I'll look for him myself" he said as he walked away. _Phew hopefully he bought that_ he said to himself. _Wait what am I forgetting?...Oh my God Zexion!_ As Roxas fled to back to the room. Just then he heard a baby's laughter and saw Xion there picking the baby up and messing with him.

"Roxas, where'd you get the baby? He's so cute!" Xion smiled while continuing to hold the baby.

"Uh…it's kinda hard to explain right now…"

"Can we keep him?"

"What?"

"Please he's just adorable! But we're going to have to buy him some clothes…"

"What do you mean Xi-" Roxas said as Xion pointed at the fact that Zexion had no clothes.

"Gah! Here let me take him off your arms!" as Roxas grabbed Zexion.

"Hm…I wonder what he's doing here in Zexion's room" she said

_Maybe because this is Zexion but I can't tell her that! She'll think I'm high or something_

"Uh…yeah me too…" he lied

"Oh we should tell Xemnas! Maybe he'd know what to do!"

"Are you nuts?! He'll make us destroy Zexi- I mean the baby! We can't do that"

"Hm…I guess so…but it's gonna be hard to try to keep the baby a secret"

"I guess what do we do?"

"Well first I think we should get it a diaper or at least a towel" as she giggle. Roxas gave her a questioned look until he realized that he was peed on. "Aw man! I just washed this!" Roxas said

"Here give me the baby" as she got Zexion back and picked up a random towel on the floor. "Hey we should name it!"

"What?"

"Yeah! I mean we can't be just calling it baby all the time. He's got to have a name!"

"I vote for Zexion!" Roxas quickly said

"Huh? Why?"

"Well we found it in Zexion's room so why not?" Roxas said while giving her a fake smile

"Hm…but I like James more"

"C'mon Zexion is a good name"

"But why that? I mean this baby is nothing like-" but was cut off when she met her eyes with the baby's. Then she realized why Roxas wanted to name the baby that.

"Roxas"

"Yeah?"

"Why is Zexion a baby?"

"The hell I know, I just found him like that"

"Well we definitely got to tell Xemnas this right away"

"No we can't! Do you know what he might say? He'll think we were smoking pot or something!"

"But we can't just leave him like this" as Xion put Zexion down

"Hm…fine but if Xemnas get mad, I'm blaming you"

"Okay now we can- Ah! Where's Zexion?!" Xion shouted as she looked for the baby

"What do you mean where's Zexion?! You lost him!"

"I just put him down for a minute and then he was gone!"

"Okay now is not the time to panic we just to keep calm and-"

"What the Hell?!? What's a baby doing in MY room?!" shouted a certain nobody…

**And that is the end of my first chapter of 'Baby Care for Who?', so hope it was good and once again I don't want to find any rude shit about how I stole the idea because like I said THIS ISN'T MY IDEA! So that's all for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow didn't think I'd get reviews that quick! Thank you NinjaSheik, LunarRhapsody, gloomybear47, and SimplyLoli! Anyway hopefully I did a good job at trying to describe things so onward with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Don't Leave the Baby Alone!**

**Last Time:**

"_Okay now is not the time to panic we just to keep calm and-"_

"_What the Hell?!? What's a baby doing in MY room?!" shouted a certain nobody…_

**Back to the Story:**

Roxas and Xion ran into Axel's room to see that Axel was holding the baby upside down.

"Jesus! Since when did Xemnas let babies in the place?!"

"Axel…put the baby down" said Roxas in a panicky tone

"Huh? Is it yours?"

"No but-"

"Don't worry I won't tell Xemnas if you let this baby in" as Axel turned the baby right side up.

"R-really?"

"Yeah you're my best friend of course I wouldn't tell. Besides I want to keep it"

"Wow Axel…that's so not like you" said Xion

"What? I want the baby…besides it would make a good dinner for me"

"Um I'm afraid to ask but what do you mean by 'make a good dinner'?" asked Roxas

"Well remember the time I told you I eat babies. I wasn't kidding I do eat them" as Axel gave Zexion a hungry look on his face. Zexion just gave him a curious stare probably not understanding what Axel was saying.

"Haha good joke Axel, now give the baby-" Xion said until she saw Axel with a pot and Zexion in it.

"Oh my God! Axel don't eat him! That's Zexion!" shouted Roxas

"Oh well that changes everything" as Axel took out a frying pan.

"Ah no! Axel!" as Xion smacked Axel's head and grabbed Zexion, "you're sick!"

"Hey hey! I was just kidding! Beside that monster can't be Zexion. I know he's short and all but that's just alittle to 'mean', if you want to call that, to call a baby, Zexion."

"Axel just look at him" she said pointing at the baby. It took awhile but Axel started to see some resembles of the baby. "Holy shit! That is Zexion!" "See what did I tell you"

"Damn…I just thought that- wait where's Roxas?" as Axel looked around his room only to find the boy in fetal position at a corner.

"My God…the rumors were true….Axel eats babies…that must mean the rumors of Xigbar eating babies is true too…" he kept repeating to himself

"Uh Roxas…you did hear that I was just joking right?"

Roxas ignored him and continued to sulk. Xion just stared at the two annoyed, not noticing that Zexion got out of the pot and started to crawl away. That's when she hit the both of them on the head

"Baka! You two better get it together and find a way to keep Zexion a secret…for now"

"Not my fault if Axel's a BABY EATER!" Roxas said pointing at Axel. Xion just smacked him again. "Now is not the time to act stupid, Roxas!" "But-" "No buts! Anyway we got to come up with a plan"

"I say we start by looking for the troublemaker"

"Axel what are you talking about?"

"Well he's not in the pot anymore"

"What?!" as Xion saw Zexion was gone again "man! We keep losing him!"

"More like YOU guys since I just got in this"

"Don't make me hurt you Axel" as Xion gave him a death glare

"Woah woah okay! I'll help Jesus…"

"Man if you were a baby where would you go?"

"Hm…" they all were thinking until they heard some laughing from a far room

"You don't think…" said Roxas, as they rushed to where the laughter was coming from. When they got there they found out they were in LARXENE'S ROOM!

"Wah! Why would he pick here of all places!" Xion panicked

"Okay calm down I'm sure he's here somewhere" Roxas said, as they carefully looked all over the room. They looked in her bed, drawers (well Xion did) and in her bathroom room but no luck. "Damn it! Where is he?" Axel shouted. "Hey no shouting! Just keep looking!" Xion scolded. "Maybe he crawled away somewhere else" stated Roxas. "Roxas you're no help either" as Xion (being the only one on this) was still looking for Zexion. Then she saw that somehow he was on top of Larxene's bookshelf. "Oh my gosh! Zexion stay there I'll get you down" as she got a chair and picked him up. "There, there you should be safe now" as she cuddled the baby, "here let's go back to my room" as she "accidentally" left Roxas and Axel behind.

"Great we got a mother in our Organization" he said to Roxas (which he was still backing away from Axel)

"Yup"

"WHAT THE HELL?! What are YOU TWO DOING IN MY ROOM!!!" shouted a blonde Nobody

"Oh shit I forgot we were in Larxene's room" Axel said as he was getting ready for the beating of his life

~Meanwhile with Xion and baby Zexion~

Xion just grinned when she heard the screaming and hitting all the way in her room, while Zexion was just ripping some paper from a blank book.

"And that's what they get when they don't help out" she said to herself.

"It's funny seeing you rip a book into pieces when you like to read them" she told the baby. He just responded with a giggle. "Aw you're so cute. It's hard to believe that you're still Zexion" she said patting the baby lightly. "Oh you're probably going to get hungry soon so we'll have to go to the kitchen and prepare your food" she said while carrying Zexion downstairs to the kitchen.

It was a good thing no one was around at the time. Xion would have a lot of explaining to do. Anyway she looked in the fridge to realize that she had no idea what to give him. "Oh man, what do I feed you? I know you need milk but what kind of food do I give you? Hm…I'm going to have to buy you a bottle that's for sure. Probably baby food too. Here I'll just mash a mango up for you" as grabbed a mango and (in the worst way possible) mash the mango up (with huge chunks in it). She tried to give him the mango but Zexion would push it away from his mouth. "Oh please just eat it…I don't know what else to get you" she told the baby."Oh Marluxia might have some more fruit in his garden! I'll be right back" as she unintentionally left Zexion alone in the kitchen.

Zexion was just looking around the kitchen eventually getting bored and wanting to see more. So being the smart baby he was, he crawled down from the seat and crawled into the living where Luxord was watching T.V.

"Dang it. Nothing is good on these days" he said to himself while just scanning though the channels. He didn't seem to notice that Zexion was under his feet trying to see what Luxord was watching. That is until he put it on the Playboy channel.

~Meanwhile with Xion~

"So yeah can I have some fruit?" she told Marluxia

"Does Xemnas know you're making a fruit basket for him?" he asked

"N-no it's a surprise"

"For what? His birthday isn't until one month from now"

"It's to show how much of a great leader he's been" she lied

"Ugh…fine do whatever you want" as he rolled his eyes and was thinking of what a suck up she's turning into.

So after getting all the stuff she needed she went back to the kitchen but found that Zexion wasn't there. "Oops I forgot I left him alone. Okay he couldn't have gone far right?" she said to herself trying to calm down. "What's the worst thing he can get into?" she said while going into the living room. There she saw Luxord watching some dumb channel until she found Zexion watching the same thing. "Luxord!" "Ah! what darling?" "How could you" as she slapped him "Ouch what was that for?" "How dare you let a baby watch that…that thing!" as she left the room carrying Zexion back into the kitchen. "Ello? There was a baby here?" he said to himself rubbing his face where the slap mark was.

She grumbled to herself while putting Zexion back on the seat. "Okay I got you all these fruits so pick one" as she showed him the fruit. Zexion looked at them probably wondering what they were. Then he picked an apple and a peach. "Okay I'll mash them up for you" she said smiling at him and the baby smiling back grabbing a spoon and trying to chew on it. After mashing the fruit up she fed Zexion and with success he ate. "Phew…now I see you probably don't like mango. Well at least you ate huh?" she patted his head. Just then at the worst possible time Xemnas came in the kitchen.

"Xion…what is the meaning of this?"

Xion hid Zexion behind her back "What's the meaning of what, sir?"

"I'm hearing multiple complaints. First Larxene says that Axel and Roxas were in her room for no reason, Marluxia tells me you're making me a fruit basket, and most importantly Luxord says you have a baby?"

"Oh um I can explain. For Larxene, um they were probably being perverts that all. Marluxia's right I am making you a fruit basket. And you know Luxord, probably drank one too many right? Hehe…" she lied to him. Unfortunately he didn't believe her.

"Xion if what you say is true then explain that" as he picked up Zexion from the floor and carried him. Now Xion would have A LOT of explaining to do…

**Woot! Done with this chapter so hope you all liked it and yeah I'm probably not so great with grammar so I would understand if some things kinda got confusing. Anyway until the next chapter where Xion and Roxas will have a lot to explain to Xemnas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well since I had nothing better to do I just decided to continue off with the story. So let's get started with the chapter!**

**Chapter 3: Having to Explain and Shopping**

**Last Time:**

"_Xion if what you say is true then explain that" as he picked up Zexion from the floor and carried him. Now Xion would have A LOT of explaining to do…_

**Back to the story:**

"It's a really funny story, Superior, but uh I don't know where I should being…" "Well started from the being Xion" said Xemnas as he was carrying Zexion. "Um okay but this is all I know of…" as Xion started to explain.

~10 minutes later~

"And so I came back, fed Zexion, and then you showed up" Xion finished. "Okay let me get this straight; you found a baby in Zexion's room only to find out it really is Zexion, and you weren't going to tell since you thought I might make you guys destroy it?" asked Xemnas. Xion only nodded. "Well if it is Zexion then I can't make you destroy him now can I? But how are you so sure that this is Zexion" "Maybe you can ask Roxas since he's the one that told me" "Very well then get him down here" as Xemnas sat down holding the sleeping baby. "God I have a feeling that this has Vexen's work all over it" he told himself while rubbing his temples.

Xion went to find Roxas in his room with Axel noticing that both were bruised, had bandages on, and each had one black-eye. Xion tried not to laugh since they looked ridiculous and still had some knives attached. "Roxas, Xemnas wants to see you" "Uh okay…hey what happened to Zexion?" "He's…asleep…in the kitchen…with Xemnas" "What?! He knows?" "Yeah he wants to speak with you" "Ugh…I'm going to die" he told himself as he got off his bed and trying to pull Larxene's knife out of his arm. Xion and Axel followed him.

"Y-yes Xemnas?"

"Roxas do you know what happened to Zexion here?" as he (for some reason) was cradling the baby

"Well I don't know for sure…Zexion was just sleeping on the floor so I picked him up and put him on his bed, the next thing I knew he turned into a baby when I went to look for him"

"Well that's not a good enough answer"

"So what do we'll do?"

"Well it's obvious someone needs to take care of the child"

"Oh I want to take care of him" Axel shouted raising his hand

"No! You're going to eat him that's for sure!" Roxas said

"Roxas I told you it was a joke!" as the boys started to argue. Since they were yelling at each other this woke up Zexion. He started to cry since they interrupted his sleeping.

"Ah! You bakas woke Zexion up!" as Xion hit them on the head and then grabbing Zexion from Xemnas trying to calm him down. "There, there I know you're upset since _some people_ don't know how to be quiet when a baby's asleep" she said rocking him back and forth. "Tsk, like you'd know" Axel comment. That got him a hard punch to the face by Xion. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear right. What did you say?" she said in an angry tone. "N-nothing" "Good" she said smiling. _Note to self: don't get Xion in a bad mood_ Axel thought to himself. "So who's going to take care of Zexion while he's like this?" asked Roxas

"Well I think it would be fair if everyone had at least a day to take care of Zexion. Then when the 13 days are up we'll make him decide who he wants to be with" said Xemnas "Well I guess that does seem fair" said Xion though she really wanted to be the one to take care of the baby. "Very well then when it's dinner we'll tell everyone about the situation. But first…get him some clothes" Xemnas said "Oh I want to go!" said Xion with a gleam in her eyes. "No you still have missions to finish. Roxas you're going"

"What why me?!" Roxas complained. "You're the one who doesn't have any more missions to do if you want I can send someone else to go with you" "Oh…fine" "Good, so Demyx is going with you" "What?! Why Demyx?" "He's free for the rest of the day so there! And don't question me, I am your Superior!" "Eh…right sir. My mistake" said Roxas as he grabbed Zexion and backed away. "Now go get Demyx and don't come back until Zexion has all the things he need!" ordered Xemnas "Yes sir!" as Roxas left to go find Demyx. "The two of you get back to work…God I have such a headache now…"

So Roxas went to find Demyx since it was pretty easy to find him. He was playing his sitar in his room like always. "Hey Roxas! Need something?" Demyx asked. "Yeah I need you to go shopping with me" "For what?" "For him" as Roxas showed Demyx baby Zexion. "Wow Roxas is there something that you need to tell me?" "What? No! It's not like that! It's Zexion" he said while making a portal to the Destiny Islands. Demyx gave him a 'think you've had too many Sea-Salt Ice Cream bars' look. Roxas had a lot of explaining to do.

So the two Nobodies went inside the nearest baby store to find what they needed. Some of the women at the store gave them strange looks. It was abit awkward for the two Nobodies.

"So we just got to get him clothes and food?" Demyx asked

"Well maybe a few toys too since we don't want him to get bored"

"I guess…hey look here some clothes for him but I don't get the tags here"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there some numbers on them. I don't get it"

"Hm me either…want to ask the clerk?"

"I guess" as Demyx made his way to the clerk "Um excuse me but what do the number me here?" "Oh it's for how old you're baby is. The numbers mean months" said the clerk. "Oh um thank you" "No problem doll face" she said winking at him. Demyx shivered at that.

"So what is it?"

"She says that it goes by months…do you know how old he is?"

"Crap no. well maybe we should just get him to try on the clothes"

"Sounds good to me" as Demyx and Roxas got clothes for Zexion

~3 hours later~

Both Nobodies were exhausted. It felt like forever when they were shopping. At least they got everything that Zexion needed and the fact he no long had to be in a towel now. They bought him diapers, baby food, toys, clothes, and ect. Roxas even bought a baby carrier so he wouldn't have to be carrying Zexion all the time. So both Nobodies sat at a nearby bench still tired.

"Man who knew getting all this stuff would be so hard"

"God…now I know why men don't shop"

"Hey Roxas"

"Hm? Yeah Demyx?"

"Why does the mall look so colorful?"

"Well Christmas is coming soon so they're getting ready"

"Oh…" said Demyx. Just then he started to panic. "Roxas!" "Ah! What?" "We got to leave now!" as he started to shake Roxas. "Gah! Why? And stop shaking me! You're shaking Zexion as well!" "It's him!" "Who?" "Sora! Along with Riku and some girl!" Demyx said while pointing at the trio. "Okay calm down we got to hide somewhere" as Roxas took Demyx and went in the nearest store. They got out the store wearing disguises. Roxas wore a brown hat, big sunglasses, an over coat, and a fake beard. Demyx wore a fake mustache, big sunglasses, and an over coat as well.

"Demyx you sure these disguises will work?"

"Trust me seen it in a lot of movies"

"You dumbass we're not in a movie!" as Roxas shouted at him.

"Aw! He's so cute!" said a girly voice. Both Demyx and Roxas stood still in fear. "Can I hold him?" asked Kairi. "Uh…sure why not" Roxas said in a deep voice as he gave Kairi, Zexion. "Aw Sora, Riku, look! Isn't this the cutest baby ever?" she said will showing him off to the two boys. "Hehe well Kairi you do know how to find them. I do have to admit he is kinda cute" said Sora looking at the baby making 'coochy' noises. Riku just stared but in his mind had to admit as well it was cute to see the baby. "What's his name?" asked Kairi. Both boys froze. They didn't know what to say, so Roxas came up with whatever was in his mind. "Uh his name is…Jeremy" "Jeremy? Hm…looks more like a James if you asked me but still he's so cute!" as Kairi was making Zexion laugh by tickling his stomach. "C'mon Kairi we got to go now. Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus are waiting for us at the theater and yes that means you too Sora" said Riku as he had to drag Sora away. Kairi gave back Zexion. "Oh I hope I see you again soon, Bye-bye" she said to Zexion who giggled in response.

"Phew that was close one" Roxas said in relief.

"Yeah I think we should go back now" as Demyx grabbed some bags.

"Yeah I agree. Can't believe they were dumb enough to not notice it was us" he said as he made a portal to go back to the Castle

"Hey you know what I just realized" Demyx said as they went in the portal

"What?"

"We could've avoided all this if we'd just use the portal" he said. Roxas just stood there. "You mean you knew this all along and didn't tell me!" as he shouted at Demyx. Zexion started to laugh the more Roxas got mad at Demyx. "Hey man! Don't get mad at me! Besides it's not my fault!" as Demyx was covering his head making sure Roxas wouldn't hit him.

Both Nobodies made their way back to the Castle…

**Well that's the end of chapter three! So hope you guys liked it and also I wanted to say that on Wednesday thru Friday I won't be able to update since I'm going away for the week. So until next time people!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow I'm really going to seem that I have no life but it's my vacation I've got nothing better to do (until Wednesday) so yeah another chapter for today. So enjoy~**

**Chapter 4: The Meeting and Day with Xemnas**

**Last time:**

"_We could've avoided all this if we'd just use the portal" he said. Roxas just stood there. "You mean you knew this all along and didn't tell me!" as he shouted at Demyx. Zexion started to laugh the more Roxas got mad at Demyx. "Hey man! Don't get mad at me! Besides it's not my fault!" as Demyx was covering his head making sure Roxas wouldn't hit him._

_Both Nobodies made their way back to the Castle…_

**Back to the Story:**

So when dinner time came around everyone was talk among themselves until Xemnas called to everyone's attention. "Okay well some of you may not know but I've been informed of a situation that's happened. It seems that one of our member's has been...turned into a baby. Now this is going to be an issue since someone has to take care of the child" Xemnas announced. Vexen was trying to hide since, well in a way, this was his fault. "So this is what I'm planning to do; everyone is going to take care of the child for one day unless it is obvious that the person cannot take care of him and when the 13 days (or less) are up he will chose who to stay with until we can find a cure. Yes this means if he chooses you then you must take care of him, for example; if I am chosen then I stay with him and etc. got it?" as everyone seemed to agree with this idea. "Now then, _Vexen_, how long will it take you to reverse the effect?" as Xemnas was looking with an evil glare at Vexen.

"Well that's abit hard to determine I mean I need to redo the formula then be able to-" "How LONG Vexen?" Xemnas shouted. "Oh um…I say maybe about…six months?" "What?!" "Well like I said before I need to redo the formula-" "That's too long, Vexen, I'm giving you three months" "What?! B-but sir!" "That's an order Vexen. You got three months to reverse this or you in serious trouble" "*sigh* Yes Superior…" as Vexen hung his head in defeat knowing there was no way out.

"Good…*ahem* if you are still curious of who the member is…it's Zexion that's been turned into the baby. Now I also want you all to not cuss infront of him since well he's a child and it's inappropriate. Anyway the days start tomorrow so yes I will take care of him tomorrow. You may all resume your dinner" Xemnas finished. Most of the members were complaining on how this 'assignment' was going to be since a lot of them aren't what they called "children loving" people. Anyway everyone just resumed on eating, while Xion was having fun feeding Zexion. She felt happy to know that the baby would sleep in her room tonight.

~Around 11 p.m.~

So right as Xion was about to put Zexion to sleep she realized that Demyx and Roxas forgot the most important thing…they forgot to buy a crib. Xion, thinking to herself, made a self note to kill Roxas and Demyx for being stupid. She then decided she'd ask Marluxia for knocked on Marluxia's door.

"Ugh…what is it?" he said rubbing his head

"Marluxia can you make a crib for me?"

"What on earth makes you think I can make a crib?"

"Just use your vines to make a plant crib so I can put Zexion to bed"

"Argh…fine but I need a picture before I make one"

"Okay" as both of them went to Xion's room. Xion got a parent book and showed Marluxia the picture. Looking at it, Marluxia made a vine crib in less than a minute.

"There I'm done. Now can you please leave me alone?"

"Yeah yeah" as Xion placed the sleeping baby in the crib. Then both went on with a peaceful night's sleep…

~Day 1: Xemnas~

In the morning Xemnas had been given Zexion to take of. Good thing he didn't have to change or feed him since Xion was glad enough to do that herself. So he really didn't have much to do besides paper work he'd leave off. "Well since I've got a lot of paper work to do, you might as well play with the toys Roxas bought you" as Xemnas handed the baby a rattle. Zexion grabbed it and put it in his mouth trying to chew on it. Xemnas just sat on his desk doing his work. Zexion at the meantime was playing with the rattle just shaking it around (though it did annoy Xemnas) or chewing on it. Eventually he got bored with it and looked around the room. Not much to look at since it was basically white everywhere. As Zexion was about to crawl out of the room, Xemnas was behind him and picked him up.

"Nuh ah. You're not going anywhere as long as you're in my care" he told the baby. Zexion gave him a pout face. "Yeah I don't care if you're mad that I 'foiled' your escape attempt. Besides I was going to take you downstairs for some food" as Xemnas took him to the kitchen.

When they reached the kitchen, Xemnas opened a jar of applesauce and began feeding Zexion. When Zexion finished Xemnas got himself a sandwich since he wasn't really hungry to being with. Both were now in the living room, watching T.V. but Xemnas didn't know what babies like to watch. "Well maybe I'll just flip through the channels and wait for you to respond to something" as Xemnas began looking through the channels. About a good five minutes later Xemnas started to think nothing good was on until he stopped at HBO were they were giving 'Rush Hour 3'. Zexion seemed to enjoy the action in that. Xemnas just left it there since nothing better to do. Zexion kept laughing at the violent parts, which was creepy to Xemnas seeing a baby being amused by violence. _Then again that does sound like Zexion in a way _Xemnas thought. Then he jumped when he heard Zexion say something.

"Ze…"

"Ze?"

"Ze!"

"Um I don't understand…"

"Ze!" as Zexion was pointing at the T.V.

"Hm…he wants me to watch the movie?" as Xemnas just looked at the movie. Then he noticed that it was at the part were Carter and Geneviève are about to do "it" and were touching each other in bed. Zexion started to laugh and clap at that part.

"Woah! Can't let you watch that part!" as Xemnas covered the boy's eyes. Zexion just giggling since he could somewhat hear what was happening. After the little incident they resumed on watching the movie. When it was over Zexion grabbed Xemnas' cloak and pulled on it.

"Ze!"

"Hm? What's this 'Ze' you keep saying"

"Ze!"

"Ugh…this is so hard to understand you. Hm…let me think…what does 'Ze' mean…" as Xemnas thought to himself. Then he started to get the picture.

"Do you mean 'Xemnas'?"

"Ze! Ze!"

"Uh that's not how you say it. _Xemnas_"

"Ze!"

"Okay I'm not going to fight with a baby so might as well- ugh please don't tell me you…" as Xemnas stared at the baby who just kept laughing. _Oh yeah he did it_ Xemnas thought as he took Zexion to the bathroom. Xemnas, with this stuff sorta new to him, didn't really know how to put the diaper on after he finished cleaning Zexion. "Okay no big deal. If Xion can do it then I can too" as he was getting ready for the battle of his life. His first attempt was way off when he found out that the diaper was on Zexion's head. His second attempt was close just that the fact the diaper was on backwards. Finally as they say third time's the charm, he was able to put the diaper on right. Then he grabbed Zexion and went back to his office.

Not noticing that time went by fast he soon realized that it was very quiet in the room. There on the floor he saw that Zexion had fallen fast asleep. So he picked him up and carried him to his room. Again he noticed that there wasn't a crib for the boy so he improvised. The nearest thing Xemnas got to a crib was a large basket. He didn't know if he'd fit but it did look large enough. So getting a pillow and a few blankets he put Zexoin in it. To anyone this would probably be the cutest thing anyone has ever seen. Xemnas could careless but inside he thought it was 'cute' and secretly hid a small smirk just before he went to bed…

**Yeah! Done with chapter 4!!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and next chapter we'll see how Xigbar and Xaldin handle Zexion! So until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Okay so now we are getting started with everyone taking care of baby Zexion, so let's see how they do…(omg I can't wait to have Demyx take care of him XD) *ahem* anyways on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Day with Xigbar and Xaldin**

**Last Time:**

_Xemnas could careless but inside he thought it was 'cute' and secretly hid a small smirk just before he went to bed…_

**Back to the Story:**

The next day was Xigbar's turn to take care of Zexion. But Roxas, since he's still paranoid, heard rumors that Xigbar ate children, so he tried to keep a close eye on him. So Xigbar went downstairs to go feed Zexion. "Uh ok kid what do you want to eat?" he asked. Zexion just pointed at the milk. "So you're thirsty? Fine I guess" as he got the bottle and gave it to Zexion. "Well since it's the morning might as well get breakfast" he said to himself while taking a pan and eggs out. Roxas came in a few minutes later. "Hm…what else should I get with my eggs…I know I'll have baby-" he said until Roxas freaked out. "My God! The rumors were true! I need to tell Xion!" as Roxas dashed out of the room. "-ribs…I was just going to have some baby back ribs for breakfast since there's nothing to go with my eggs. Oh well, want help pipsqueak?" he said smirking at the baby. Zexion clapped and made baby noises.

So Xigbar put Zexion on the counter next to the microwave. "Okay kid your job is simple, just tell me when the ribs are done. Just say something when there done…" he said while setting the time for 2 minutes. "Zi!" "Yeah just say that when they're done" as Xigbar went to the stove to get his eggs started. While Xigbar was getting his eggs ready, Zexion was just staring at the plate move around in the microwave. After the two minutes were up Zexion was clapping. "Zi! Zi!" he kept saying. Xigbar heard and went over. "Good job kid, now since you're done here play with this" as Xigbar gave him a water gun. Zexion took the toy and started to chew on it. "Hehe…no, not like that. You pull the trigger right here and it squirts water, like so" as he showed him. Zexion laughed and took the toy back, squirting Xigbar. "Hehe not bad kid but next time not on me" he said while he went to the table to eat.

Roxas, in the meantime, was dragging Xion in the kitchen. "I'm telling you he said he was going to have baby for breakfast!" he told her. "Roxas you got to learn and not believe in rumors. C'mon it's not like when we get in there, we'll see Xigbar's face covered in blood or something like that" as they entered the kitchen. Roxas fainted at the sight while Xion stood there with her mouth opened. They saw Xigbar's face covered in (what looked like) blood and didn't find Zexion anywhere. "X-Xigbar?"

"Hm? Oh hey Poppet! What you doing? And is Roxas buddy gonna be fine?"

"Xigbar…what are you eating…"

"Hm? Oh this? Baby back ribs why you want some?" as he offered a piece

"Uh…no thanks. Now I'm going back to my room and then kill Roxas for making me believe him…by the way where's Zexion?"

"Look down" as he pointed to the ground. Zexion was there playing with the water gun, squirting Roxas' face and pants. That's when Roxas woke up since the water was cold.

"Ah! What happened?! Where am I?!" he shouted. Xion smacked him on the head.

"Baka! You still believe Xigbar ate Zexion?"

"Yeah there's the proof" as he pointed at the bones of the ribs.

"Ok if that's true then who's that" as she pointed at Zexion who squirted Roxas again.

"H-he's okay?"

"C'mon baka let's go" as Xion dragged Roxas out.

"Oh and Roxas I suggest you change pants if you don't want the rest of the organization to think you wet yourself" as he pointed down Roxas' pants. Roxas blushed when he noticed this. Then he ran to his room probably embarrassed.

"Hm wonder what that was all about" Xigbar said as he shrugged and finished breakfast. When he was done, he cleaned his dish (and face) and took Zexion to a shooting range. "Okay kid, I usually practice around this time so you got to hang tight here for a while. Who knows, you might like what I have to shoot" he said as he got his targets and guns ready. "Okay kid watch this" as his targets came, and he hit perfect bulls-eyes. Zexion laughed as he noticed that the target's had the faces of other members (which were Marluxia, Axel, Larxene, and Demyx). Zexion kept laughing every time Xigbar shot at someone's face until he got distracted by a butterfly that landed on his nose. When the butterfly left his face he followed it. Xigbar had failed to notice that Zexion was following a butterfly since he was having fun himself.

Xigbar was about to finish until a butterfly was on the range. "Well now let's see if I can aim at this beauty" as Xigbar was ready to shoot. Once he shot it he noticed that Zexion was following the butterfly! "Oh shit!" he thought, thinking he hit Zexion. Luckily the bullet missed. Thank God for that or Xigbar would be in serious shit by now. Too bad Xemnas saw this and took Zexion away from him. Inside, Xigbar knew he'd miss the little guy.

~Half a day later~

So it was Xaldin's turn to see if he could take care of Zexion. He didn't really know what to do with him since this was all new. Though he did know one thing; Zexion needed a bath since he was very dirty after being with Xigbar. Xadin thought of cleaning him in the bathtub but realized he might drown him since he's small. So he went to the kitchen and cleaned him in the sink. He put in some soap so that Zexion could play with the bubbles. Zexion was having fun trying to catch the bubbles but they would pop when he touched it. "Man…I didn't think babies were this amused" he told him while washing his hair, "look up" he told the baby. Zexion looked at him while Xaldin rinsed his hair. He noticed Xaldin's dreadlocks and pulled on it. "Ow! Hey don't do that!" he told him, "my hair isn't something you pull!" he said while trying to pull back his hair. "You shouldn't pull on things. You never know what could happen" as he took him out of the sink, then dressing him.

"So what should I do with you?" he looked at the baby. "Well you're too young to go to the park or go to an amusement park. So where can I take you since I have no missions for the day…"

Then he thought of something. Maybe he'd just take him to a world and stay there for a while. He could also bring some food incase Zexion got hungry. Feeling like some kind of mother Xaldin got a picnic basket putting food in it, Zexion's toys, and diapers, got the baby carrier, and took Zexion to 'Land of the Dragons'.

They got there and Xadlin set up the area where he'd just mess with Zexion. "Here, I'll just pass you the ball Demyx got for you" as he took the ball out and tossed it to Zexion. He caught it then tried to throw it back but fell over instead. Xaldin couldn't help but laugh at the baby's failed attempt. Zexion got up and tried again but fell over. "Here keep practicing while I get lunch" he said as he got up and went to set the stuff up.

Zexion was just playing with the ball until he saw something behind a rock. Curious, he crawled over and saw something red move up and down. He grabbed and pulled on it.

"YAOUCH! Hey who did that!?" the red 'lizard' shouted. Zexion laughed at its reaction.

"Hey now you don't go be doin that kid!"

"Za!"

"Za?"

"Za! Za!"

"Hey kid my name's not 'Za'. I'm the great Mushu! And don't you forget!"

"Za!" Zexion said in reply while clapping his hands. Then he crawled back to Xaldin and grabbed his cloak. "Za! Za!" he kept saying while pointing at Mushu.

"Hm? What is it?"

"Za!" as he pointed over at the rock

"What? There's nothing there. By the way what is with this Za you keep saying? Is it my name? _Xaldin_"

"Za!"

"Xaldin. Xal-din"

"Zal…"

"Xal-DIN"

"Xal! Xal!"

"*sigh*whatever close enough. Anyway time to eat"

So after the two ate they went back to the Castle. Xaldin didn't know that the time went by so fast since it was already 12 a.m. He was probably going to get scolded for letting a baby stay up that long. But he took Zexion to his room, got the basket Xemnas had, and put him to sleep. He had to admit, this 'mission' wasn't as hard as everyone put it and he even enjoyed it…

**And that's it for this chapter! Originally I wasn't going to have Zexion start to 'talk' if you want to say that but c'mon how else would you get someone's attention? And for you people who don't get when he means like Zi or Za he's trying to say their names but since he's still a baby obviously he can't say it right. So hope it was a good chapter, sorry if it seems short, and I'll list the names that Zexion tries to say so some people can get it when he says that**

**Xemnas=Ze**

**Xigbar=Zi**

**Xaldin=Za or Xal**

**Vexen=Ve**

**Lexaeus=Le**

**Saix=Sa or Sai (a little later in the story)**

**Axel=Ax**

**Demyx=De or Dem**

**Luxord=Lu**

**Marluxia=Ma or Mar**

**Larxene=La or Lar**

**Roxas=Ra or Rox**

**Xion=Shi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well since my dad let me take my laptop to my cousin's place I can now update the new chapters alittle faster than originally expected!! :D lol anyway now that I can continue let's see what happens next!**

**Chapter 6: Morning with Vexen and Afternoon with Lexaeus**

**Last Time:**

_He had to admit, this 'mission' wasn't as hard as everyone put it and he even enjoyed it…_

**Back to the Story:**

So now as "everyone" feared it was time for Vexen to take care of the child. Really Vexen isn't even close to being a child person but he needed to be fair and at least TRY to take care of him. So in the morning he picked him up and took him into the lab. He took the advantage to see what he could reverse in him. "You know, if you didn't drink the damn formula I wouldn't have to be doing this" as he examined the boy. Zexion in response grabbed his hair and yanked on it hard.

"Ow! Why you little-"

"Vexen, language!" shouted Saix as he passed by

"You win this time…now don't touch anything you little punk" he told him

Zexion clapped and laughed at him. Vexen gave him a cold stare in response. Vexen was taking notes and studying the baby. So as time went by Zexion started to get hungry. He pulled on Vexen's coat and pointed to his mouth.

"Ve! Ve!"

"Not now VI, I'm trying to take notes"

"Ve!"

"Ugh! Go explode or something" he told the baby shooing him away.

Zexion, mad that Vexen was ignoring him, decided to mess some stuff up in the lab while Vexen wasn't looking. He saw two containers with some kind of liquid in them and "accidentally" pushed one. The one liquid poured into the other and it started to change colors and bubbled. He was clapping in amusement and Vexen came to notice this.

"Okay what are you so happy abo- Oh my God!" as he saw the chemicals mix and grabbed the containers "I told you not to-" but was unable to finish his sentence as it exploded in his face! Zexion was laughing since Vexen looked so funny!

"That's it! I'm giving you to Lexaeus!" he took the baby away. He knocked hard on Lex's door.

"Hm?"

"V you take care of the brat!" as Vexen handed Zexion over

"…you know that it's not even the afternoon and already you giving him to me?"

"Agh! Just take him!" as he left the room

"Um…what do I do now?" as he looked at the baby. Then he could hear a little growl coming from the baby's stomach. "Vexen forgot to feed you didn't he?" as he looked at Zexion. Zexion was wiggling around and looked like he was about to cry. Lexaeus quickly took him to the kitchen as fast as he could.

When they reached the kitchen, Lexaeus got a jar of baby food and a bottle of milk, and fed Zexion. Finally Zexion calmed down and was no longer hungry. Lex just messed his hair alittle and took him the living room to watch cartoons. As he was watching them with Zexion, he realized that cartoons now really don't make any sense. They just put whatever to get kids entertained. Feeling that Zexion would probably get dumber just by watching this, he took him up stairs and knocked on Xion's room for help.

"Hm? Oh hi Lex!" she greeted him

"…hi"

"What's up?"

"…I was wondering if you can help…I don't know what to do…" as he went in her room

"Oh sure I can help! As long as little Zexion is here it's no problem" as she tickled the boy's stomach. Zexion seemed happy when he saw her. He was reaching out to her and she grabbed him and spun him around. He laughed and, what seemed like, hugged her. She hugged him back and showed Lexaeus some ways to keep Zexion entertained. Mostly all he had to do was give him a toy and he'd mess with it for a while. Then she showed him how to change the boy. Lexaeus was glad that Xion was one of few people that would help him. So after he had an idea on what to do next, he decided to take Zexion to the Aquarium in Twilight Town.

"Thanks for the help…Xion"

"No problem Lex! Bye bye Zexion" as she waved bye

"Shi!"

"Hm?"

"Shi! Shi!" as he reached out for Xion again

"Oh I'm sorry Zexion…I'm not the one to take care of you today…soon but not today" as she ruffled his hair

"Shi!" as he looked like he was going to cry

"Aw…don't cry"

"Why don't you come with us…" Lexaeus offered

"Really?"

"Sure…besides I think he's fonder with you anyway…"

"Oh thanks Lex!" as she hugged him and went to pack some stuff before they left.

~5 minutes later~

"Okay let's go!"

Lexaeus didn't respond though he's probably think that she's fast with this stuff. But then again she is a girl and girls are somewhat scary. So after Xion and Lexaeus were ready they opened a portal and went to Twilight Town. Once they got there, they found the aquarium and went inside. Zexion was amazed to see all the different kind of fish. The two Nobodies took him to a nearby tank to see all these colorful fish, crabs, and starfish.

Later on during the day, they took Zexion to a place where they could touch the starfish and dolphins. Zexion was having fun with this (even if the water was cold) and he wasn't the only one who seemed to be having fun. Both Xion and Lexaeus were having fun, just by seeing the baby have fun. Eventually all sat down to have some lunch.

"Wow this is the most fun I've had so far!" said Xion "are you having fun to Zexy?"

"Shi!" he said with a smile

"And you Lex?"

"…yeah"

After they finished, they looked around more the aquarium. Soon they had to leave since time seemed to go by fast once again. They went back to the Castle where Lexaeus had to take care of the baby alone again. Since he had more opinions to do with him, he let Zexion play with the toys Xion gave him. It didn't take long before Zexion fell fast asleep. Lexaeus carefully took him to his room but noticed he didn't have a place to put Zexion to sleep in. Really the closest thing he had to a bed for him was a box. He wasn't about to put a small baby inside a box, making it look like one of those babies that parents don't want…no wait it looked more like giving a puppy away. So he went to Marluxia's room.

"Yes Lexaeus?"

"…can you make a crib?"

"Ugh…again? Fine but why am I the one to always be doing this?" as he went into Lex's room and made the crib.

"Thanks…" he told Marluxia as he gently placed the sleeping baby in the vine crib. Then he got ready for bed before looking back at the peaceful sleeping baby…

**And that's done with the chapter now! Hope it was good and I wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving!!! :D Also sorry if this chapter seems short today and the fact I probably made Lexaeus talk more than he should've. Anyway Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So since I have nothing better to do might as well just upload the chapter! So hope everyone's having a Happy Thanksgiving and enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Day with Saix and Axel**

**Last Time:**

_Then he got ready for bed before looking back at the peaceful sleeping baby…_

**Back to the Story:**

Day 4 and it was Saix's turn to take care of the child. He didn't want to take care of him since he wasn't the type of person to even be around children! But like Vexen he needed to be fair and try at least. So in the morning after Zexion had breakfast, he took him to his room having no idea what to do with him. "Okay VI what do I do with you now?" he asked looking at the baby. Zexion just looked at him with curious eyes. Saix wanted the baby to respond but was dumb enough to forget that babies don't talk yet. "Answer me VI!" he started to shout to the baby. Zexion just kept looking at him. "Answer me now! As second in command I order you to- Ow hey!" as his sentence was cut off by Zexion pulling his hair. "VI, I'm being serious just answer me now!"

"Sa!"

"What?"

"Sa! Sa!"

"Well you answered but that's not what I meant!" as Saix started to go bipolar on Zexion

"Sa! Sa! Sa!" Zexion kept chanting and tugged on Saix's cloak. Saix, not wanting to be the person to hurt Zexion, got mad and just punched whoever was close by at his room. Just then Demyx was walking by humming some stupid tune. That's when Saix punched him in the face.

"Ow! My face!"

"Gah!"

"Whoa! Saix! Uh I d-didn't see you there…Ah! What did I do this time!" as Demyx covered himself

"You came at a bad time" as Saix started to go Berserker mode

"Ah! Um what happened?"

"He happened!" as Saix pointed at Zexion who just waved at Demyx

"Wh-what did he do?"

"He didn't answer me!"

"Um…sorry to tell you this but…babies can't talk at that age" Demyx told him

"Say what?"

"Yeah since Zexion is around probably the age of 5-6 months I don't think he can talk. Heck he can't even walk let alone stand by himself!"

"Oh…yeah…forgot" he told Demyx as he started to calm down

"Yeah…I think Axel should take care of him now" as Demyx grabbed Zexion out of Saix's room

"What? Why!"

"Well I don't know maybe because you practically went insane since the kid didn't answer you.." as Demyx started leave the Lunatic's presence. "Argh! Get back here and say that to my face!" shouted Saix

"Ah! Run! Run away!!!"

Demyx quickly went to Axel's room knocking on his door hard.

"Hey hey where's the fire!" as Axel opened his door

"Here! Take him before Saix comes to get me!" as Demyx left in a flash

"Hey! Why did you give me the kid now?!"

"I'll explain later…" he said before he disappeared in the portal

"What the heck?! Can't anyone at least say with this kid for ONE day?!" he shouted

"Yup so far it's only been Xemnas" Roxas said as he passed by

"It was a rhetorical question you know…" he growled at Roxas

"Heh…you know you're starting to act like Saix now…" he said smirking

"Ugh…I can't take care of him today! I have a mission to go to"

"Xemnas did say you still had to take care of him whether you have a mission or not"

"But-"

"Maybe I should just tell Xemnas you're not able to…"

"Fine I'll take him with me! But if he gets hurt it's not my problem!"

"He gets hurt I'm not talking to you for a month" Roxas said as he left to the kitchen

"*sigh* look Zexion you better not get in my way or you're toast got it memorized?" he said looking at the child

"Ax!" he said smiling

"I'll take it as a yes then" as Axel grabbed the baby carrier and a bag to carry the Zexion's needs in.

So Axel, mumbling to himself on how this was going to be a drag, opened the portal to go into one of the more recently discovered worlds. His mission was basic since it was just a recon mission. Seriously if anyone knew they'd probably think he was being selfish. Anyway once he entered it was a jungle like place where there was a nearby village he could see.

"So…just scout the place and I'm done huh? Well Xemnas never said that I could take a little vaca now did he?" he said smirking. Zexion was just laughing and clapping probably figuring that they were going to play 'hooky' from the Organization missions. So it didn't take long before Axel scouted the whole area and finished his mission.

"Well now that we have some free time why don't we take a look in that village there" as Axel pointed at the nearby village. Zexion clapped his hands as they headed to the village. When they entered they could see a lot of people passing by doing work.

"Wow this seems like a place that Saix would _love_ to be in since he's a workaholic" he snickered. A few minutes passed and it seemed that people were too busy to even notice them. "Hm not much to look at huh? Well might as well head-"

"Aw that's such a cute baby you have" said a girl that passed by

"Hm? Oh him? Yeah I guess…though he can be a hassle"

"He's so adorable! How old is he?"

"Um…6 months"

"Wow! That's even cuter!" she said

"Well I guess…" said Axel until he noticed other women were surrounding him. That's when Axel thanked Saix, or Demyx actually, for giving up the child to him for the day. He never knew that having a baby with him would be a chick magnet. "I can get use to this…" Axel said smirking.

As he was about to leave, a man came in the village running.

"I saw them! I saw them! The black creatures that takes hearts! Near the river!" he said pointing back. Everyone hurried into their houses and hid.

"God…please don't tell me Heartless are here" Axel said to himself. Zexion was just clapping. That's when he saw a few Heartless outside the village.

"Damn and I was about to leave too…ugh might as well and take care of them now" as Axel summoned his chakrams and went into the jungle. But he realized that he couldn't take Zexion in with him! He'd get hurt if a Heartless attacked. He thought about putting him down but then again he'd probably crawl away! He didn't have much time to think. Then he noticed that he could probably put Zexion in the baby carrier and put him on a tree.

"Perfect! There's no way he'd get hurt from up there and I know he can't crawl away from me!" as he placed Zexion on a branch. Zexion gave Axel a questioned look.

"Don't worry kid, I won't let them get near you. But I got to take care of these Heartless first" he said as he attacked a few. Zexion seemed to like it when Axel attacked them since they'd burst into flames. Zexion was clapping and saying "Ax! Ax!". Axel grinned (feeling full of himself) and attacked more Heartless that kept coming after him. He didn't want the Heartless to get closer so he tried to move them away. There he left Zexion alone.

He failed to notice that Zexion was now unprotected. Apparently since he left him alone, that gave any predators the advantage of having a nice lunch.

"Ax?" Zexion said looking around. He wanted Axel back since well being a baby you can't be alone especially in a jungle. "Ax!" Zexion said louder. Someone did hear the boy but unfortunately it wasn't Axel…

~Meanwhile with Axel~

There were a countless number of Heartless that kept coming at him!

"Damn why did Heartless have to be here?" he said to himself "Ah! I guess I should end this quick" as he build up power to get ready to obliterate the Heartless. Finally with enough power Axel blew into flames destroying all the Heartless. A little tired, he panted for about a minute.

"Hehe…so what did you think of that Zexion?" he said. That's when he remembered that he left Zexion behind on top of a branch. "Oh shit! I got to get back to Zexion! Who knows what he could be doing right now!" as Axel panicked and went back to the spot.

~Back with Zexion~

Apparently Zexion still didn't know what being in trouble meant since he was laughing that someone picked him up from the carrier. A big snake saw him on the branch unsupervised and decided that would be his snack!

"Ax?" he said looking at the snake

"Unfortunately for you, I'm not thisss Ax. I'm Kaa…Kaa the ssssnake!" it said

"Ax!" Zexion said as he pointed at the ground.

"If you think thisss Ax of yours isss going to get you then you're way off. He won't find you ssssince you're going to be lunch!" Kaa said while wrapping his coils around Zexion. "You're ssssmall but you'll do" he said as he finished wrapping him up.

"Ax! Ax!" Zexion kept saying looking like he was about to cry.

"No one isss going to hear you baby…now ssshussh while I put you into a long deep ssslumper" he said just as he was about to eat Zexion!

Good thing Axel came just in time. Axel threw one chakram at the snake, releasing the boy. Axel caught Zexion in time, holding him in his arms, and looked at the snake.

"You know…it isn't very smart to try and eat a baby especially when I'm around. You never know what kind of _accident_ might happen if I catch you again with this boy again" Axel said about to snap his fingers and set the tree on fire. But he was interrupted when he felt something around him.

"Ax!" Zexion said while hugging on Axel as tight as he could and shaking alittle. Axel surprised at this, held on Zexion and put him in the carrier.

"Sorry for leaving you like that, didn't mean too. I got reckless" he said ruffling his hair. As he was about to resume on setting the tree on fire he noticed that the snake wasn't there anymore.

"Coward" he said as he opened a portal. "C'mon Zexy, let's go home. I think we've had enough of this little vacation of ours" as he went inside the portal heading back to the Castle.

Once he returned he left to his room and fell on the bed. He was exhausted from his mission, having to kill Heartless, and saving Zexion! As he was about to drift into sleep something pulled on his cloak.

"Ax!"

"Nah…what now Zexion?"

"Ax!" as Zexion hugged Axel and kissed his cheek. Axel got up and felt the spot where Zexion kissed him.

"Hey now don't be turning gay on me, but you know…you're a good kid even if you did get in my way. But I won't toast you today" he said patting Zexion on his head and gave him a kiss on the nose. Then both fell asleep from the day they had…

**And that is it! Done with chapter 7 and can't wait for chapter 8 now! :D lol so hope it was good, thanks for reading, and surprisingly I think this is my longest chapter so far! So yay to that! Also for the people who didn't get what vaca meant it's short for vacation as a lot should've guessed. Anyway later to all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, I know I did! Anyway hope I'm doing good with my chapters so far and now let's get on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Day with Demyx (Along with Roxas)**

**Last time:**

_Then both fell asleep from the day they had…_

**Back to the Story:**

In the morning, Demyx got up and happily took Zexion from Axel's room (without Axel even knowing). He was going to have fun with Zexion today since he planned everything out. _Yup this is probably going to be a fun day_ he thought to himself. So after having breakfast and feeding Zexion, Demyx went to the living room and got a lot of toys out to play.

"Here Zexy, which one do you want to play with?" he asked as he laid all the toys in a row

Zexion looked around and pointed to the bubble blower.

"Oh good choice" Demyx said as he got the bubbles. "Here it's pretty simple, you just blow like this" as Demyx blew on the toy. Zexion seemed amused and grabbed the toy. He tired to blow a bubble but it didn't work. "Hehe…you're not doing it right. Don't blow too hard or too soft. Watch" as he showed Zexion again. After being shown again, he tried again and this time he did it! He clapped for his success while Demyx patted him on the head. "See? It wasn't so hard was it? Now I just to tell you don't put it in-" but was cut off as he saw Zexion put the toy in his mouth. Zexion made an 'ick' face after he took it out. Demyx giggled since it was funny and ironic at the same time.

After playing with the boy for the whole morning, Demyx thought it was time to take him to the mall. "C'mon I'll get the stuff ready and I need to get ready too" Demyx told Zexion. After Demyx was ready, Roxas came by.

"What are you doing Demyx?"

"Oh I'm taking Zexion to the mall today"

"Yeah? For what?"

"Well since Christmas is coming the mall is going to have a Santa there and I'm taking Zexion to see him"

"I see…and is it also because you want to see Santa too?" as Roxas gave him the look.

"Noooo….yes" as Demyx knew he couldn't lie to Roxas

"I knew it" as Roxas was leaving

"Hey you want to come with us?"

"What for?"

"Just to hang out"

"*sigh* why not? Besides I got nothing better to do anyway"

"Great! Now put your disguise on!"

"What?! What for?"

"Well do you want the same thing to happen like last time?"

"No…"

"Then put your disguise on!"

"But we look ridiculous!"

"Fine don't go with us then…"

"Ugh fine! And you wonder why I don't like you…"

"Yay I'll wait for you in the living room then!" as Demyx left taking Zexion with him.

~5 minutes later~

"Ugh are you happy now?" as Roxas came in the living room

"Yup so let's go"

But before they opened a portal Axel came in the living room going to watch some T.V. or until he saw them…

"What…the…heck…" he said staring at them. Roxas blushed in embarrassment while Demyx was being goofy and could careless

"Hi Axy!"

"Why…are you…"

"We're in disguise! It's so that if we run into the Keyblade wielder then we won't get caught"

"Ok…ay" then Axel burst into laughter "AHAHA! You guys look like hobos! AHAHAH!!!", he said while on the floor.

"Oh haha Axel…c'mon Demyx we need to leave NOW! And we're buying new diguises" as Roxas pushed Demyx in the portal still being able to hear Axel.

So when they got to the mall, Demyx was looking at the guide to see where they would have the Santa greeting at. He saw that it was going to be across the mall from where they were at. So to pass some time they went into some stores to look around. The first one was at a place called _F.Y.E._

"Hm they sure do have a lot of movies in here don't they" Demyx said as they went in

"Stupid what did you expect? Besides it's mostly known to sell movies, music, and sometimes games"

"Oooohhhh"

"Yeah…anyway why did you stop here?"

"Oh because I want to get some Christmas shopping done!"

"Don't you it's too early for that?"

"It's never too early to do anything! Right Zexion?" as he patted his head

"De! De!" he said laughing

"See? He totally agreed with me"

"Dude…he's a baby. He doesn't know any better. Besides why do you think he said your name?"

"Silly Roxy, obviously when he says De it means Demyx!"

"Uh huh…well teach him to say it right…I don't think Demyx is hard to say anyway"

"Hm I'll try…Zexion do you think you can say 'Demyx'?"

"De!"

"Demyx…_Demyx_"

"De…De…Dem! Dem!"

"Well its close I guess"

"Yeah whatever"

"Aw is Roxy jealous that Zexion can almost say my name but not yours?"

"What? Of course not!"

"Uh huh. Just try it with him"

"Fine I guess…Zexion can you say 'Roxas'?"

"Ro! Ro!"

"It sounds like he's trying to roar at you" Demyx said giggling

"Shut up…no it's like this: _Roxas_"

"Ro…Rox! Rox!"

"Haha! Sounds like he's calling you a rock!"

"Shut up Demyx" as Roxas punched him

"Ow…I was joking…great I hope I don't get another black eye…"

"C'mon I didn't hit you that hard…so can we leave now?"

"Yeah…ouch…" Demyx kept complaining as they left the first store.

So after that they went into a few more stores. Demyx got half of his Christmas shopping done with. It was funny seeing as Roxas having to carry all the stuff. Soon they reached to where the Santa Claus was at. Roxas and Demyx got in line for it and waited about 10 minutes which wasn't pretty bad. When they got there Roxas put Zexion on Santa's lap.

"And what do you want for Christmas little boy?"

"Dem! Rox! Shi! Ax!" Zexion said

"Okay then just be a good little baby and I'll see what I can do" said Santa before they took a picture.

Demyx wanted to go next but Roxas pulled him back. "Aw! Please Roxy?" "Demyx, don't you think you're a little too old for this?" "Man ruin my fun Roxy" as Demyx pouted at him. Roxas just rolled his eyes and got Zexion back. As they were about to leave they ran into a familiar face again.

"Oh look! It's the baby that I saw a week ago!" as Kairi came up to them "and how are you doing?" she told Zexion. Zexion just reached out to her probably want to hug her. Roxas gave Kairi, Zexion as he wished they weren't here at the moment.

"Aw he's still cute as ever! Oh I need to show him to Namine!"

That's when Demyx and Roxas jumped. If Namine was here then she might expose them! Thank God she never knew what happened to Zexion or they would be in serious shit. Namine was coming by and noticed Kairi.

"Hey Kairi. Oh who's the baby?" she said looking at him

"Oh this is Jeremy, the baby I told you about. He's their child" as Kairi pointed at Roxas and Demyx

"Oh whose child is he's?"

"Um…mine. I know he doesn't look like me but he mostly gets it from his mother's side" Roxas said in his deep voice

"Oh that's cute…hey you know this baby looks awfully familiar" she said looking at the baby more suspiciously. Demyx and Roxas were sweating at this point.

"Hm…weird he looks like someone I know…"

"Who?"

"I don't know…*whispering to Kairi* and those two also look familiar as well"

"Have you seen them before?"

"Hm…oh now I know"

_Shit_ thought Roxas. _Uh oh busted_ Demyx thought

"You're the guys that sold me that fake signed poster of Sezter!" she said angrily

"Wh-what? No we didn't"

"Don't lie to me! I want my money back!" she said to them

"Ehehe…miss I think you've mistaken us for someone else" Demyx said trying to calm her down

"Just give me back my money!" she said again

"Uh…um…"

"Namine, are you sure it's these two? Because I remembered they looked abit different" she told her

"Hm…you I think you're right…they do look a little different. Um sorry about that"

"Oh not a problem little girl!" Demyx said as he took Zexion back "but we need to be going now so um stay in school!" he said as both left in a flash.

"Wow…those guys are weird"

"Yeah…."

~Back with Roxas and Demyx~

"Ok…now that was super close!" Roxas said panting

"Yeah…who'd know they be here…"

"Dem! Rox!"

"Hm? What is it Zexion?"

"Dem!" as Zexion showed a little comic book to Demyx

"Huh…that's funny. I don't remember getting this" he said looking at the book

"Well what is it?"

"I dunno wanna see?" as both Demyx and Roxas looked inside the book.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" they both screamed at the same time. Somehow Zexion grabbed a doushijin manga of a DemRoku. As both were still screaming saying how unholy the poses were, Zexion was laughing at the fact that they were scarred for life now. Demyx and Roxas were putting holy water on their eyes.

"My God! These are reasons why I hate the fangirls" Roxas said

"Man I'm going to have nightmares!"

"That's it! We're leaving" as Roxas opened a portal and the two left inside going back to the Castle. They swore to each other that they would never speak of that moment again…

**And that be the end of this chapter! hope it was good…also I didn't really wanted to end like this but I didn't know how to put the ending I thought before so go figure. Also since school is going to start again I'm probably not going to have enough time update as much though during Christmas break I will. So thanks for reading and until next time!**

**P.S. Sorry if I misspelled somethings like doushijin or Namine's name since my computer won't let me put the accent mark so yeah....**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay so last chapter probably wasn't really my best so I'm going to try to make it up with this chapter. Anyway hopefully you like this one all!**

**Chapter 9: Day with Luxord**

**Last Time:**

"_That's it! We're leaving" as Roxas opened a portal and the two left inside going back to the Castle. They swore to each other that they would never speak of that moment again…_

**Back to the Story:**

So it was Luxord's turn to take care of Zexion. Originally Xemnas was going to skip him, thinking that he wasn't capable of handling a baby, but he had to, to be fair to everyone in the Organization. So in the morning Luxord went to go pick Zexion up after Demyx fed him his breakfast. Luxord wanted to go to Vegas since it was the weekend. He thought to himself for a moment and decided to take Zexion with him anyway.

"C'mon kid. We're going to Vegas to have some fun!" he said while getting the carrier and Zexion's baby bag. He made a portal and left inside. "Ya see kid, the big man himself doesn't know where we're going so let's keep this our little secret, love" he said winking at the baby. Zexion just clapped and giggled as his response.

So when the two got there, Zexion was in amazement since he saw all the colorful lights and signs.

"Like what you see, love?" Luxord said smirking. Zexion nodded his head.

"Lu! Lu!" as Zexion pointed to a casino.

"Oooo good choice, let's go then darling" as Luxord went in the Mandalay Bay Casino.

So Luxord somehow convinced (*cough*bribed*cough*) the people at the casino to let Zexion in. Apparently being the gambler he was, Luxord tried all the games in the casino from the slot machines to Black Jack dealers. He was on a roll since he was winning on everything (being the cheater he was too). As he was thinking it was time to leave he saw that a large crowd of people were at a table. It seemed that there was a guy who was kicking everyone's ass on Poker.

"Man ya'lls suck! Can't somebody give me a real challenge or what?" said a man in a fancy cowboy getup.

"Don't mind if I do" as Luxord sat down

"So the big Brit guy wants to take me on does he? Well let's see how good your game is"

It was taking hours as both men were really doing well. Zexion had fallen asleep a long time ago and no one seemed to notice. During the game it seemed that Luxord was full of himself that he didn't even realize that he'd just bet on Zexion! Anyway Luxord was thinking he finally won the money and the game.

"Ha! Straight flush!" he said placing his cards

"Royal flush! Read it and weep!" as the man placed his cards, "now I'll be taking MY money and that baby you bet on" he said while taking everything with him. Luxord was in awe still and didn't seem to notice that he took the sleeping baby as well with him. When Luxord finally came back to his senses he realized he just bet Zexion and lost him!

"Aw man, I can't go back to the Castle now! Xemnas for sure would give me a bloody killing since I lost Zexion in a bet! Man I need to get the little guy back and fast!" as Luxord looked around the casino. When he realized that the man had left, he used the portal and tried looking around every casino he could find. Being tired from searching Luxord was about to give up until…

"Yahoo! I won!" shouted someone "Man! Every casino I go to I win every game! I never had been this good. This here baby must be my lucky charm!"

Luxord had found the man in the _Excalibur_ casino.

"Hey you cowboy freak!" he shouted. That got him mad since he never had been called that. "What…was…that…oh it's just you. What do ya want ya sore loser?"

"I came back for my baby you stole"

"You mean _won_ off"

"Yeah yeah…listen I want him back"

"Yea…no! This here baby is my lucky charm!" he said lifting Zexion up.

"H-hey! Give him back!"

"No way…unless ya'lls want to go at it again"

"Okay deal!" as both shook hands "winner takes the baby"

"And to make it more interesting ya'lls got to get me that fancy get up too plus the money you have left too which I bet isn't much hehe…"

"Uh…fine whatever!"

So both got ready for their rematch. This seemed to attract a lot of people since a crowd began to form. Both took their cards and started the game.

It was probably an hour into the game and things seemed to get very competitive. This was one of those anyone could win match. Just as everything seemed fine it was already over.

"Haha! Royal flush again! I win!" he said as everyone cheered. Luxord got real upset and used his time powers making everyone freeze (expect Zexion since he's a Nobody). Then he just grabbed the child and started to leave until he realized something

"Wait…I could have avoid all this if I'd just use my time powers…gah I hate myself" as he slapped himself on the head "God I need a drink" as he took a bottle of rum out while opening a portal.

Once he got to the other side he found that his Superior was right infront of him.

"Luxord, you're fired from taking care of Zexion"

"Wha? Why?"

"It's very inappropriate to have him…" _Shit the cat's out of the bag_ "drink that kind of stuff! I mean I know you're an alcoholic and all but you should know better! For Christ sake Luxord he's just a baby!" said Xemnas as he pointed at Zexion who was holding the rum in his small hands.

"What are you- I mean, yeah should've known better…right. Here! Take him" as Luxord handed Zexion over to Xemnas

"Yes now carry on whatever you were doing" as Xemnas left Luxord. He was just glad to get rid of the problem that started all his trouble.

**And I end it here for now I know it isn't a long chapter but things came up and I got grounded so couldn't update as fast as I wanted to…also I have to say this isn't one of my best chapters I've wrote so I would more or less understand if no one likes this chapter…in fact I don't like it myself but I had to put something since I didn't want to skip Luxord. So hopefully the next chapter will be better**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Ok well my last chapter wasn't a very good one as you may have read so I hope that this chapter can make it up! **

**Chapter 10: Half the Day with Marluxia and Larxene the rest with Roxas**

**Last Time:**

_He was just glad he got rid of the problem that started all his trouble…_

**Back to the Story:**

So now it was Marluxia's turn to take care of Zexion. Really he'd rather just drown the boy since he'd never liked him from the beginning (though he still respects him). So when he was to take care of Zexion in the morning Larxene decide she'd help him too since she 1) felt Marluxia would do something stupid and 2) didn't want to take care of him tomorrow since she hates kids (yes this means she hates Roxas and Xion too). So the three went into Marluxia's room since there was better to do.

"Okay so…what do we do with him?" he asked

"Well I don't know throw something at it" replied Larxene

"Um…yeah here" as Marluxia threw Zexion a toy hammer. Zexion started to chew on it but then started to hit it on the ground which caused it to squeak.

"Yeah you do that while Larxene and I talk about stuff"

"Marluxia are you sure we should talk about _that_ while he's here?"

"C'mon he's a baby it's not like he'd remember anyway…" he said as he started to discuss his plans with Larxene. While this happened, Zexion was smacking his toy a lot which started to make Larxene a bit impatient with him.

"Oh my God! Marluxia make the brat stop!" she shouted at him

"Calm Larxene he shouldn't get to you. Besides you can get him back when he's normal I suppose"

"Gah you better be right Maru"

"Don't worry and-" he said until Zexion made his toy squeak.

"And-" then a squeak. Zexion started to laugh. "And-" squeak again. "Ugh…and-" squeak again. Zexion was laughing a lot. "Ok one more time Zexion, and-" squeak again.

"I mean it-" then Marluxia was hit in the face with the toy. Zexion was laughing a lot now.

"Okay that's it you die now!" as he summoned his scythe.

"Hehe…I think I'm starting to like the demon…he can humiliate you while I have fun" Larxene said

"Shut up! Just wait and watch what he does to you!"

"Pfft yeah sure…I think even this kid knows not to mess with me"

Then ironically Zexion threw the toy at Larxene!

"Okay that's it we kill him now" as she summoned her knives

As the two older Nobodies were about this close to kill Zexion, Roxas came by to check

"Hey guys how you are doing-" he said until he saw them getting ready to kill the baby "Ah! Don't kill him! He's just a baby!" he said while quickly grabbing Zexion.

"He's a nuisance! I don't even know why the Superior bothered to keep him!" Marluxia said harshly

"Don't say that while he's here!" Roxas said covering Zexion's ears

"It doesn't matter the brat can't even understand what I say! Just take him before I think about kill you and Larxene can kill him" he said pointing out his scythe.

Roxas left the room immediately and left to his room.

"*sigh* I know you're not a nuisance…Marluxia's just being mean that's all" he said to the baby. Zexion just smiled at him.

"You know…I wonder how can the other 'top' members in the Organization can do the most hardest of the mission and accomplish it and yet they can't take care of you?"

"Rox! Rox!" Zexion said while hugging his arm. Roxas blushed since it was really cute of him to do.

"Okay…so what do we do now?"

"Rox!" Zexion pointed to the small television that Roxas kept in his room

"You wanna watch TV? Well I guess its fine" he said as turned the T.V. on. They stayed there for a while watching random stuff. Eventually it was time to have lunch.

"C'mon Zexion let's go get something to eat"

"Rox!" he replied

Roxas took Zexion downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. Well since the Organization wasn't very good with getting the groceries Roxas had to eat some left over pizza. He gave Zexion the usual food he'd give him. When they were done Roxas thought it would be nice to just take him out for a walk. So he packed the stroller and got all his stuff ready to go to the park. He placed the little baby in the stroller and opened a portal.

Roxas and Zexion were now in the park just walking around. It was perfect weather outside. It wasn't hot but wasn't cold, a little bit of breeze, and perfect temperature. It was like today was made to be nice. Roxas just walked around smelling the fresh air and enjoying the moment. Zexion was just playing with some bubbles that Roxas gave him earlier. It was good even though every now and then some girls would come up to him and tell him how cute his baby is. He sometimes felt abit uncomfortable since all the women would surround Zexion. But even so it was still a good day to go out for a walk.

Roxas found the perfect spot to sit down and admire the weather. He took Zexion out of his stroller and sat him right on the grass. Zexion started to play with the bubbles again and Roxas just watched. Roxas lay down on the grass looking at the sky. He was thinking a lot about stuff. He thoughts were interrupted when Zexion called to him.

"Rox!"

"Hm? Yeah what's up?"

"Rox!" Zexion said while pointing at a balloon stand.

"Oh…you want one?"

"Rox!" he said clapping his hands.

"Okay okay I'll get you one" he said picking the boy up. They walked over to the guy who was selling the balloons.

"Why hello there! How can I help you?" the man said

"Yeah can I get one balloon please?"

"Sure it'll be 100 munny sir"

"Okay Zexion which balloon do you want?" he asked the child

Zexion was looking at all the colorful balloons. Then he pointed at a blue balloon. "Rox!"

"That one? Okay then" as he grabbed the balloon and gave the man the munny.

"Hey you should tie it around his wrist so he doesn't accidentally let go the balloon" the man said

"Oh yeah! Thanks mister!"

"No problem kid" as he tied the balloon on Zexion's wrist. Zexion was happy he got the balloon he wanted. Roxas smiled at messed with his hair.

Both Nobodies went back to the spot and sat down again. But they didn't stay that long since it was about time they start heading back to the Castle. Roxas didn't want the day to end so soon but he had to go back eventually. So he picked up all the stuff and opened a portal.

When they got back to the Castle it was already 10:30 p.m. Roxas got ready for bed and got Zexion ready too. He found out that he didn't have a crib in his room but didn't want to ask Marluxia since the situation that happened this morning. So, though it wasn't the best idea, he just thought that he'd let Zexion sleep with him on the bed since he the closest thing to a crib he had was a box (and he REALLY didn't want to go that far). So he laid the already sleeping baby on the bed and soon enough he fell asleep as well…

**And that's the end of this chappie so hope this one made up for that last chapter I had (which I probably should delete) but anyway hope it was good and can't wait for the next chapter where it's Xion's turn!!! :D So bye bye for now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Day with Xion**

**Last Time:**

_So he laid the already sleeping baby on the bed and soon enough he fell asleep as well…_

**Now:**

So now with Roxas done with his day it was Xion's turn to take care of baby Zexion. Xion was so happy because she'd be able to care for the baby. In the morning she went in the kitchen and found Roxas feeding Zexion. It was funny seeing as Roxas was having a difficult time on feeding Zexion since there was some food on his face.

"Hehe…Roxas who are you trying feed exactly?" she said giggling in the room

"Oh haha not funny" he said wiping the food off his face. Zexion was just laughing

"Aw and how are you today?" she told the baby

"Shi! Shi!" he said trying to reach to her. Xion carried the baby

"Oh you're so cute you know?"

"Shi!" he said while hugging her

"Aw you're super KAWAII!!! X3" as she hugged him back

"Yeah remember not to overdo it Xion" said Roxas as he was leaving the kitchen

"Yeah sure whatever you say Roxas. Anyway what do want to do little Zeku?" she asked

Before Zexion could even answer Saix just came into the kitchen.

"XIV there you are, I need you to do this list of errands that Superior asks for"

"What right now?"

"Well no but he wants the list done by the end of the day though" as Saix gave Xion the list

"Um ok then I'll get it done before the day ends"

"Alright then carry on with…whatever you're doing" he said as he left.

Xion looked at the list to see what the Superior needed. Apparently these _errands_ were really a 'Shopping List' that Xemnas didn't want to do. _It's because I'm a girl that I have to do this list huh?_ Xion thought to herself _Damn it Xemnas and you're sexist ways…_

Really Xion would rather spend the day with Zexion and take care of him than want to be the little maid and get all the supplies Xemnas needed. But she knew that if she got the list out of the way, she'd have more time with the baby.

"Well Zexion it seems that Superior wants me to get all this junk for him so how about doing a shopping day with me?" she said. Zexion's only response was just a simple smile. So Xion got the stroller out and got the Organization's credit card (used for when shopping is for the Organization's needs) and made a portal to go to Twilight Town.

~In Twilight Town~

So when Xion arrived she went to the nearest mall and looked at the list again.

"Ok so the first thing on the list is…hair products. Ok he wants me to buy…HOW MANY GEL BOTTLES?! I mean I knew most of the Organization uses hair gel but…DAMN!" she said while Zexion was just laughing.

So after buying…so many bottles of gel, Xion looked to see what else was on the list.

"Ok…so now that's done he wants me to buy…HOW MUCH HAIR SPRAY?!" she said as she went back to the hair salon.

~After 30 minutes of buying hair products~

"Ok now that THIS list is done what else do I need to get?"

Just then she spotted Roxas and Axel at the same mall.

"Oh good! Maybe they can help me with this list" she said while running towards them. "Hey Roxas! Axel!"

"Hm? Xion what are you doing here?"

"I got stuck with doing Xemnas' list"

"Wow must suck for you"

"Shut up! Anyway I wanted to know if you guys can help me get this list done"

"Um sure no problem I suppose" said Roxas

"Yeah…count me out"

"What? Why?"

"Cuz it's not my thing"

"Please Axel?" she said giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Haha not gonna work on me, Xion" he said patting her head

"Then…do it for him" as she carried Zexion who gave him _those_ guilty look eyes.

"Hey that's not fair! You know I can't say no to a baby!" he said while looking away, "so I still say no!"

~5 minutes of persuading later~

"Ok ok I'll help you just…stop that! You're gonna make me feel so guilty later on!" he said in fetal position. Xion and Roxas high-fived each other while Zexion was giggling and clapping.

So with a three man…eh two man and woman squad this list would probably be done in no time.

~About another hour later~

"Ok well I got my half of the list done! And on top of that I was able to buy you some awesome and super cute clothes for you too Zeku!" Xion said while look at Zexion (who happened to be wearing a sailor suit). "Ok just need to find Axel and Roxas then we can be on our way"

After looking around the mall she happened to spot Roxas exiting out with a lot of bags in his hands.

"Hey Roxas! You done with your list?" she asked

"Yeah…phew just finished. Man I can't believe how much shit Xemnas asks for!" he said. Then he looked down to see Zexion and his new clothes. "You…bought him that?"

"Yeah what's wrong?"

"Didn't Xemnas say not to get him clothes that would make him attract attention?"

"Well he's my baby to take care of for the day so I don't care!" she said while holding the baby.

"Oh my! What an adorable little baby you have there!" said a woman that pasted by

"Oh um…thank you"

"Aw he's so cute. You're so lucky to have a child this cute!"

"What? Wait a minute!"

"Oh I'm happy for the both of you. Well I need to get going hope you do well!" she said leaving

"Um…what just happened?" Roxas asked

"Ugh…that woman thought that we were…you know"

"We were what?"

"Married….and that Zexion was our baby"

"What! But we're too young to be married!"

"Oh what's this I hear?" said Axel as he came by, "didn't know you two _love birds_ were already married" he said mocking them

"Shut up!" both Xion and Roxas shouted blushing mad

"Haha so easy to get you guys to blush like that" he said while carrying Zexion, "and Xion what up with putting the kid in a sailor outfit?"

"I thought it would look cute on him so give him back!" she said while taking Zexion away from him

"What? Still mad?"

"Shut up Axel! Seriously you're one of the people I trust the least to take care of Zexion. And is your list done?"

"Yeah yeah it's done so can we go back to the Castle now?"

"Ok let's go" as the trio left Twilight Town back to the Castle That Never Was…

And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it seems short and fast but I really needed to get Xion's turn done and sorry for taking forever to update but I've been kind of busy lately. So hope it was good and see you all later in the next chapter! BTW it might turn out short too since it's the chapter where Zexion has to pick who's going to be his care taker.


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time:**

"_Ok let's go" as the trio left Twilight Town back to the Castle That Never Was…_

**Now:**

So today was the day that Zexion who would have to take care of him from now on. But Xemnas called a meeting so he would explain what would happen.

"Ok so before Zexion can choose who to stay with we must rid of the ones who will not be in this. So the names that I call you are not to be in the selection: Xigbar, Vexen, Saix, Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, and Larxene. The ones I didn't call will have to be the choices that Zexion will pick. So the rest may leave"

"Well later dudes!" as Xigbar left in a whoosh!

"Thank GOD I don't have to take care of him" both Saix and Vexen said as they left

"Aw I wanted to be the selection lol not really but still would've been nice" as Axel went and sat on the couch since he wanted to see who the poor sucker would get stuck with the job

"Well I'm gone!" Luxord said leaving in a flash

"Oh does the baby need to be woken up? I can fix that" said Marluxia as he had cymbals out of nowhere and Larxene had an air horn out as they were going to find the sleeping baby.

"You will do no such thing! Leave at once and DO NOT wake the baby up!" said Xemnas, "Xion go get Zexion and as gently as you can wake him up"

"Yes sir!" as Xion left to get Zexion

When she came back Zexion was barely waking up from his nap *insert fangirl squeal*. Xemnas knelt down and patted him on the head.

"I don't know if you can understand me Six, but if you can you must choose who your caretaker will be ok?" he said as a line was formed.

Zexion just looked at them with curious eyes since he didn't know why they be standing like that. Carefully everyone was waiting to see who Zexion would choose…

"Rox! Rox!" he said clapping

Roxas was abit surprised that Zexion would have chosen him until…

"Shi!"

"Wait…what?"

"Dem!"

"Um that's three people there…can he do that?" said Demyx

"Well it seems that Nine, Thirteen, and Fourteen had been chosen to take care of the kid so might as well have them take care of Six then"

"But are we going to do some kind of schedule?" asked Roxas

"Well don't ask me you're the ones that have to take care of him. Now I will be returning back to my paper work" as Xemnas left.

"Haha! Xion and Roxas are now the official married couple! Haha! Lmao" Axel said while laughing on the floor

"H-hey! Shut up! It's not like we're the only two!" both said while blushing mad

"Xion and Roxas sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Got _that_ memorized?"

"Demyx is helping us too!" shouted Roxas still red from the face

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Zexion in a carriage!"

Xion just walked up to Axel and kicked him in the shin

"Ow! Shit!" he said while in pain

"That's what you get!" Xion said walking back to get Zexion

"Didn't have to hit me there!"

"Did you want me to go higher?"

"…no…"

"Then…SHUT UP!" she said cradling the baby

"So…how do we take care of him?" asked Demyx

"Well why don't we each have one week with him?" suggested Roxas

"Hm…sounds good I suppose. So who's going first?"

"I should since yesterday I didn't have much time with him" said Xion still holding the baby

"Ok…then Roxas can go next and I'll be last. Does everyone agree to that?"

So the trio agreed to the schedule that would happen and we're determined to be the best caretakers ever!

**Yeah that's it for this chapter (told you it would be short). Anyway I didn't want to add anything to it since I thought that it might ruin the chapter. Also this was to just waste some time and give me a break from my exams so…yeah. Hope you all liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Lost Kid**

**Author's note: Okay seeing as how I was really late with the timing so it's just going to be normal days from now on, so yes, there is no Christmas, New Year, or Valentine's Day one. **

**Last Time:**

_So the trio agreed to the schedule that would happen and we're determined to be the best caretakers ever!_

**Now:**

It was just an ordinary day, same as usual. Xion was just done on giving Zexion his breakfast and she was done with hers. Really anyone would've thought that having the two youngest kids plus an idiot take care of a baby was a horrible idea, but it turns out that everything had been going fine(expect a few times were the Superior had to step in and help). Anyway the day was just like any other one, so Xion took Zexion to Roxas.

"Hey Roxas?"

"Yeah"

"Think you can take care of Zexion while I go on a mission?"

"Uh…sure why not?"

"Ok thanks!" as she handed him over.

"Ok so…what should I do…" Roxas said to himself until he sensed something behind him. "Wah! Axel what are you doing here?!"

"Hey Roxas buddy, say wanna go out today?"

"Eh…no I need to take care of Zexion for a while"

"Well why don't we just take him with us?"

"Because you aren't the type to care or bother with the boy"

"Well give him to Demyx then"

"Demyx and Xion are on a mission right now and I don't know when they'll be coming back"

"Ok…then take the kid with you"

"No besides I don't trust being around _you_ when I have to take care of Zexion"

"Oh what makes you say that?"

"Well there was that one time where you had him on the roof where he practically FELL OFF!"

"It was an accident"

"Yeah…and then that one time you went with Xion and wound up bringing the wrong baby back to the Castle"

"It…was a simple mistake. I mean that other baby looked just like him"

"It was a girl, Axel, and she looked nothing like him since she was wearing a frilly pink dress with a bow on her head. And to top it all off she was blonde and had green eyes"

"Not my fault if kids look the same to me!"

"Yeah…whatever"

"C'mon Roxas! Please let's just hang out!" Axel said begging

"Ugh fine but if you screw something up you're fixing it on your own! So just wait while I get Zexion's stuff" he said as he started to pack up.

~20 minutes later~

"Damn you take forever, I mean you took so long that the baby fell asleep already" Axel said smirking alittle while carrying a sleeping Zexion.

"Shut up! And I did not!" he said as he grabbed Zexion

"Haha whatever c'mon slow poke" as Axel opened a portal.

Soon they were now at Twilight Town just at the Sandlot.

"So…why here at Twilight Town?" asked Roxas

"Well isn't this a good place to pick up chicks? I mean unless you want to go to Hollow Bastion, er, I mean the now Radiant Garden but really not a lot to get from there"

"Uh…well I thought it would be nice to hang out somewhere new that's all"

"Oh Roxas, simple minded Roxas, this is our place! You know _our_ usual spot. Well, that is if you really hate coming here…"

"What! I never said that all I said was-"

"Well it sounds like you really don't like to come here so might as well go back" Axel said as he started to push the baby stroller away.

"Axel! Why do you got to be so mean!" he said pouting

"Hehe your just so fun to mess around with. I'm kidding Roxy so let's see what's up around this place" he said while ruffling Roxas' hair.

So after awhile in Twilight Town it seemed that Axel's theory was right since a lot of girls came up to them saying how adorable and cute the baby was and totally hitting one them. But it seems that they didn't notice that Zexion was getting bored and wanted to do something other than just sit there.

It just so happened that a balloon cart was right next to them about to leave.

"Bal" said Zexion as he tried to reach for a balloon

The cart started to leave and Zexion started to get feisty

"Bal! Bal!" as Zexion got out of the stroller (seeing as _someone_ forgot to buckle him up) and started to crawl away from the group.

"My, you girls are awesome!"

"Hehe well thanks and you're nice to hang with too. Maybe we'll call you later"

"Sure anytime you want"

"We'll see you around" as the three girls left

"Man, see what did I tell you Roxas?"

"Well I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought" Roxas said a bit happy

"Haha and you were so worried too"

"Hey I noticed that Zexion's been really quiet lately"

"Kid probably fell asleep or something" Axel said as he was finishing his ice cream

"….Axel"

"Yeah"

"Where's Zexion?"

"I told you he's probably in the stroller asleep" he said as he walked over to Roxas

"Well I don't _SEE_ him there!" Roxas said starting to panic, "Oh God! Xion's gonna kill me!!!"

"Okay well relax and just we'll split up and look for him ok?"

"Okay, okay"

"I mean how far could that little brat go?"

~Meanwhile with Zexion~

Well since no one seemed to notice that Zexion had gone on a train to Sunset Station he just kept following the cart to Sunset Hill.

"Bal! Bal!" he kept saying trying to reach for a balloon. It was then the balloon man noticed Zexion

"Oh my, I didn't notice you there kid"

"Bal!"

"Oh you want a balloon?"

"Bal!" Zexion nodded

"Hehe okay well which one do you want?"

Zexion was just looking at the balloons and pointed to a nice red one.

"Oh that one? Okay here" he said as he tied the balloon to Zexion's wrist, "well hope you're happy now but where are your parents?"

Zexion just looked at the man with puzzlement

"Woah! Don't tell me you don't have any! Well, I can't take care of you…hm…I wonder who you can stay with" he thought to himself, "well maybe I should have Hayner take care of you for now" he said as he picked up Zexion

~With Axel and Roxas~

"Damn it Axel! We haven't been able to find him!"

"Okay just chill Roxas. Well we might as well have to come back tomorrow and keep looking for him"

"Tomorrow?! Are you nuts? Xion's gonna kill us!"

"So we just have to lie about this little…situation we're in. Besides it's getting late and we don't have enough time to keep searching"

"Oh God, we're so screwed" said Roxas as he and Axel were going back to the Castle…

**Okay well that's it for the chapter hoped you all liked it and just a quick announcement. For a while now I wanted to have a little art contest on DA like if any of you have a DeviantArt. Now the thing why I can't hold this contest is because 1) I don't have a DA account and 2) I probably would need some help with having the contest but until I can get some things straighten out then not gonna happen. But I would really appreciate and will make a chapter to whoever would like to help me with this project. So if anyone wants to take their time and help then it would really be appreciated and thanks for your time.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Lost Kid Part 2**

**Author's Note: Okay well sorry if the last chapter seemed quiet short but I just went with a cliffhanger oh well lol. *Ahem* any who I also want to state that I now do have a DA account but I would really like it if someone could help me with the contest I want to put up like help be a judge, get the thing going and all. So if you want to help out I would really appreciate it and will do something for the people that can help just PM me for anything else. Anyway enjoy the chapter!**

**Last time:**

"_Oh God, we're so screwed" said Roxas as he and Axel were going back to the Castle…_

**Now:**

So after Roxas and Axel headed back to the Castle they tried their best to stay away from Xion. Well too bad their best wasn't good enough, as they ran into Xion down the hall way.

"Oh there you two are, I've been looking for you"

"Ah! Xion, wh-what's up?"

"Well I just wanted to tell you that Saix said something about he wanted to see you two since you forgot to talk to him or something"

"Oh…uh yeah I guess we better go and yeah LET'S GO AXEL!!" as Roxas was pushing Axel

"Hey Roxas one more thing…where's Zexion?"

Both froze in fear since Xion asked _that_ question. Roxas didn't really like to lie to Xion but lucky Axel really didn't care and lied for them.

"He's…asleep. Yeah in Roxas' room hehe…"

"Oh well ok then I'll probably drop by to check on him kay?"

"Y-yeah s-sure we'll just go now" as Roxas and Axel dashed off. Now they we're in deep shit now.

"Oh God! Oh God! We are so going to die now!" as Roxas was panicking

"Okay Roxas calm down, we just have to go back to Twilight Town and look for Zexion their okay?"

"*sigh* okay Axel…" as Roxas finally calmed down.

"Axel! Roxas! Get your asses here now!" shouted Saix as he spotted them. Now they were going to get the lecturing of their life…

~Meanwhile with Zexion~

So as the balloon man (known as Davis) was just taking Zexion home he spotted Hayner coming by just as he was saying bye to his two friends, Olette and Pence.

"Ok I'll see you guys later! Bye!"

"Oh Hayner there you are"

"Hey Uncle Dave what's up? And what's with the baby?"

"Yeah…I wanted to ask you something. Do you mind if you took care of a baby for awhile? At least until his parents or guardian comes by?"

"Woah, woah! Uncle that's a lot to ask at this one point and again…why _do_ you have a baby?"

"I just found him while I was on my daily route. I looked to see if his parents were nearby but no luck"

"Okay…and you didn't report this?"

"On my way home I did but we need to take care of him just for a while okay? Please I'm asking you this as one of your favorite uncles"

"Uncle Dave…you're my only uncle. And anyway…well I normal don't do this kind of stuff but…I guess it won't hurt"

"Oh thank you Hayner I owe you one! And um…try not to mention this to your mother. You know how scary she is with this kind of stuff"

"Yeah sure, I won't"

"Ok then I'll drop off the baby before I have to go back to my work so I'll just meet you at the station"

"Yeah okay then, I'll see you then"

"Thank you again Hayner" as Davis left taking Zexion with him into his home…

~In the morning at the Castle That Never Was~

So Axel and Roxas snuck out of the Castle and went back to Twilight Town. Before they left Roxas left a note on Xion's door saying that Zexion was still asleep and she shouldn't disturb him for awhile (bad idea Roxas). Anyway so the two were back at Twilight Town going to try and find Zexion again.

"Damn it Axel! I knew this would happen since I listened to _YOU_!" said Roxas complaining

"Hey, hey this isn't all my fault. You didn't have to come along if you didn't want to, so this is somewhat your fault too"

"But-"

"Hey dude let's just look for the little brat and let's go okay?"

"Oh…fine. But this is still your fault" as Roxas and Axel started to split up.

~With Zexion and Hayner~

After meeting up with his uncle at the station and picking up Zexion, Hayner was going to the Usual Spot, and knew he had a lot of explaining to do with his friends.

"Hey loser, what are you doing here this early?" said an annoying voice

"Ugh…whatta ya want Seifer?"

"Just seeing what your where up too. Ya know, making sure you don't cause trouble"

"What?! Me! Why I oughtta!"

"What's with the baby? Ya know?" asked Rai

"Why should I tell you guys?" complained Hayner

"Kidnapper!" shouted Fuu

"What? No I'm not!" as Hayner was know getting impatient with them

"Wow why would a loser like you want to kidnap a child like that? Just to prove you're a scum that's all"

"I did not kidnap him! My uncle just found him alone and I'm trying to take care of him!" Hayner shouted back

"Oh so now you're a babysitter. That's real nice for someone like you to suck up to the adults like that"

"Ugh! Why you-"

"Hayner! Chill out!" shouted Olette as she and Pence were coming by

"Hey when did you get here?"

"Well you weren't as the Usual Spot so I thought Pence and I could start looking for you" said Olette

"Yeah then we could hear you fighting with Seifer so we came by as soon as we could" said Pence

"Ha! You guys are just wasting my time. Fuu, Rai, let's get out of here before the losers start picking fights with the wrong crew" he said as Seifer and his gang started to leave

"Wow…so anyway what was all that about?" asked Pence

It was then they (Olette and Pence) noticed that Hayner happen to be carrying a baby in his arms.

"Oh wow! Where did you get this baby from?" asked Olette as she was holding Zexion in her arms (which surprisingly he was still asleep)

"Really I don't know. My uncle just said I should take care of him while he tries to look for his parents"

"But Hayner…can you really take care of a baby?" asked Pence

"I dunno maybe. Besides I always wanted to know how it was like to have a little brother" said Hayner as he, Olette, and Pence started to go to their Usual Spot…

~Back with Roxas and Axel~

So throughout the whole morning both Nobodies where unable to find Zexion. More or less they (well mostly Axel) just wanted to give up since they searched through the whole area of the world.

"Damn where is that kid?" said Axel complaining about it

"Well I know for sure we looked everywhere but there's still no sign of him"

"Hehe…hey Roxas…do you think the brat knows how to open portals already?" said Axel jokingly

But Roxas found this as no joke. "Axel! Don't say that! I mean if he does…oh God I hate this so much!"

"Yeah bet you wish he was right here, right now huh?"

"Don't tease me like that, Axel!" as Roxas was too exhausted to complain to him.

Just then as they were talking Hayner, Pence, and Olette happen to be just passing by. Zexion seemed to have grown fond with the three teenagers and was very happy to be with them. He tried to say their names but the closest he got to were "Hay", "Pen", and "Ol" for the three. While they were walking by Zexion seemed to notice Axel and Roxas.

"Rox! Rox!" he said while wiggling around Hayner's arms.

"Hm? Rox? Who's that?"

"Rox! Rox!" Zexion keep shouting as he wanted the boy's attention.

"Oh…didn't think that would actually work…" Axel said to himself, "yo Roxas, your baby's over there"

"Huh?" as he looked up to see Zexion in Hayner's arms, "Zexion! There you are! Oh God I thought I lost you for good!" as he ran up to the trio of friends.

"Oh is he yours?" asked Hayner

"Yeah thanks so much for finding him"

"Hey, thank my uncle he's the one who found him in the first place"

Then there seemed to be an awkward silence…

"So…um you take better care of him okay?" said Hayner

"Y-yeah I will, sorry if he caused any trouble"

"Nah he was no problem at all"

"Well bye I guess"

"Yeah maybe…we'll see each other again sometime"

"Hey you can come visit us if you want to" said Olette

"Yeah drop by anytime" said Pence

"Thanks, I will" as Roxas (now holding Zexion in his arms) was leaving them. But there was something that seemed…like he would miss them, even though he just "met" them. He soon met up with Axel again, and both opened a portal to go back to the Castle. Zexion had looked like he was about to cry. Probably sad that he was leaving the trio. Before they left…

"Hey Roxas…what's with the sudden change of mood?" asked Axel

"Huh? Oh…it's nothing. But I can't help feeling like…I know those guys from somewhere"

"Well who knows, maybe you do. But anyway we need to go back"

"Yeah…" as Roxas entered the portal.

~At the Castle That Never Was~

So both Nobodies and baby were now back at the Castle safe and sound. Well…maybe not entirely since Xion was right behind them.

"Roxas! Axel!" she shouted

"Ah! X-Xion!"

"Where were you two?! And further more where's Zexion?"

"W-what are you talking about? H-he's right here" as Roxas lifted Zexion to show her.

Xion took Zexion from Roxas' arms and had an angry face.

"Why wasn't he in his crib?" she asked

"I-I didn't l-leave a n-n-note? I thought I did hehehe…"

"Don't. Lie. To. Me."

Now things were getting pretty scary. Eventually Roxas couldn't lie anymore.

"It was Axel's fault!" he shouted

"Hey! What the hell?! It's not only _my_ fault! _You_ wanted to go hang out so we did!"

"Yeah but it's your fault for-"

"Shut up! It's both your fault!" Xion shouted, "You _both_ lost Zexion!"

"Wait how'd you know?!"

"Oh do you two think I'm that dumb? Of course I knew Zexion wasn't with you! You liars are so getting it now!" she said as she put Zexion down getting ready to beat the living hell out of Axel and Roxas. And Zexion seemed to be enjoying Axel and Roxas get beat up by Xion since he kept laughing at them…


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay well this chapter might not make any sense but I wanted to right this since it was a random idea that came into my head. And try not to ask how or why this happened it just did so enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Please can we go?**

So another normal day in the Castle That Never Was, and everyone was doing their usual stuff. Demyx and Zexion happen to be in the living room watching some cartoons on T.V. Zexion seemed to enjoy the cartoon and Demyx got up to get something to drink. Just then a commercial came on.

Apparently it was a Disneyland commercial and Demyx seemed to be interested in it.

"Haha that looks like a fun place to go huh Zexy?" he said

"Dem! Dem!" he replied jumping up and down

"Woah don't tell me you want to go there?" he asked

"Dem!" he clapped

"Oh…no" he said now worried, "well I wouldn't mind going but I don't know about the Superior…" as Demyx went to look for Xion and Roxas now

~Later that day in Xemnas' office~

Xemnas was just doing his usual paper work until he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in"

Demyx came in with Zexion in his arms. "Um…good afternoon Superior"

"Yes what is it Demyx?"

"Um…I just wanted to know if me and Zexion, along with Xion and Roxas, can go somewhere…"

"And for how long?" as Xemnas now seemed 'interested'

"About a week"

"Okay then you may go" Xemnas agreed. _Yes! One whole week without that idiot and those children yes!_ as Xemnas was really thinking

"Really Superior? You mean it?"

"Yeah sure but I do want to know where is it that you'll be going"

"Oh uh…" as Demyx now afraid since he asked _that_ question, "er…disneyland" he mumbled

"Where?"

"Do you really need to know I mean c'mon it's just a little trip right?" as he tried to change the subject

Xemnas was looking at him with a 'you-really-got-to-be-kidding-me' look. Demyx hated that look since he knew he'd spill it out. And that's what he did.

"Disneyland! We want to go take Zexion to Disneyland!" as Demyx blurted out

Xemnas now had a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about' look. "Are you serious?" he asked

"Yes sorry sir"

"Then the answer is no" as he resumed on his paper work

"But why?"

"Demyx…think about it. Disneyland is the effin place were _OUR_ enemy is!!!" he said, "you should know this by now!"

"Yeah but Zexion saw a commercial and-"

"I said no now leave"

"Please! I'm begging you can we go?" now Demyx on the floor

"No"

"I'm going to keep bugging you until you say yes Superior"

"You wouldn't dare" as now he jinx what would happen…

~3 days later :3 ~

Xemnas was about to break since Demyx really was bothering him up to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. In the halls, living room, bedroom, kitchen, even the shower! All he ever did was ask and ask. Xemnas finally broke.

"Okay! For the love of God, Demyx! You four can go just leave me alone!"

"Yay! Wait 'til I tell Xion and Roxas" as Demyx left in a flash.

"Thank God he'll be gone, I feel like killing someone now" as Xemnas went into his room.

~Later that day~

As Xemnas was finished with his work he ran into Xigbar, Xaldin, and Marluxia.

"Yo! Superior dude!" shouted Xigbar

"What II?"

"We want to go on that trip!"

"Wh-what?"

"Yes…it seems that the little brats are going to have fun and we want in" said Marluxia

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Not really Superior" said Xaldin

"My gods, fine go! Don't bother me about it too got it!" he said as he made his way into to kitchen

"Thanks dude!" said Xigbar as he rushed his way to his room.

Now Xemnas couldn't believe that Numbers II, III, and XI wanted to go with the kids. He really needed coffee, and that's why he went into the kitchen. As he was waiting for it, Larxene, Vexen, and Luxord came in.

"Hey Xemnas, whatcha doing?" Larxene asked

"Nothing, XII, just getting some coffee. What is it?"

"Yeah we heard about that little trip those wimps are going on and well…"

"Oh please not you too?" he asked

"We think it'd be fun, beside I can meet more nice women over there" said Luxord

"Kingdom Hearts, strike me where I stand"

"So is that a yes?" asked Vexen

"Yeah! Go ahead!" as he now has a headache.

Later throughout the day everyone in Organization XIII had asked to go on this Disneyland trip. Even of all people asked! He couldn't help but now be in defeat. He too might as well go. Besides he didn't really trust anyone with his credit card anyway.

"God, when did it turn into a field trip?" Xemnas asked himself as he packed up for the week. He went downstairs where everyone else had waited. "Listen, remember it's only **1** week that we are staying over there got it?"

Everyone was making a fuss and agreeing to it.

"Good and just a little side note, since we are all going each person must at least take baby Zexion on 1 ride"

Now some people were complaining about this

"But why?" asked Luxord

"Because _someone_ thought it was a great idea to take him in the first place" as Xemnas was glaring at Demyx

"Hey now, can't we all just get along?" as Demyx was backing up

"So we're first going to the hotel then tomorrow we can go to that horrid place" as everyone now was on their way to Disneyland…


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Well since it seems a lot of people couldn't wait to see what would happen in Disneyland so here you go people! Enjoy! (And this is mostly on Xemnas getting humiliated)**

**Chapter 16: The Week in Disneyland Part 1 and Xemnas' Grief**

So now this would be the first day that the whole Organization XIII group would be going to Disneyland. Everyone was so excited…well almost everyone. Xemnas, being the stubborn 'old' man he was, wasn't really into this idea one bit. Yeah sure he could get some 'info' off from someone who worked here but what good does that do? It's not like it helped them with Kingdom Hearts or anything. But for once, this wasn't his call.

So everyone was in line, waiting to get their week pass tickets. It was about 10 minutes that they had to wait for their turn. After going through the line, having to wait even longer since the sales woman and Xemnas argued of about a good 15 minutes, the Organization finally got the week pass tickets. So as they were waiting to get in it seemed that a lot of people were staring at them (maybe because of the fact they stand out like a sore thumb).

"Demyx, are you getting that eerie feeling?" asked Roxas

"Y-Yeah, I'm not liking it at all"

"Man, why does it take forever just to get in the damn park" said Larxene

"Maybe because everyone loves it here" stated Marluxia

"Shut up! I didn't ask you!"

"Woah seems someone's on their period today, hehe"

"Ok that's it! I'm going to kill you Marly!" as Larxene summoned her kunias out and looked like she'd charge any minute!

"Hey! We're not here to fight you guys" said Demyx as he tried to hold back Larxene from creating a scene, "look let's just finish waiting and we'll be inside before you know it!"

And Demyx was right. Soon they were already in the park. So Xemnas stated that everyone can do as they please and to remember that they all had to at least go on _one _ride with Zexion, which he'd later soon regret ever saying.

So as everyone went their separate ways, Roxas, Xion, and Demyx took Zexion to where all the smaller kid rides were at. And really they didn't mind (unlike some other Nobodies they knew) in fact, they at least enjoyed it as long as Zexion enjoyed it as well. Which the boy did, he was enjoying his time in Disneyland. Though if the baby could have a say in it, he'd probably have a better time if it weren't for the fact that other Organization members had take care of him as well (specifically saying Marluxia and Larxene). But it wasn't that bad since they didn't say anything, or uh, couldn't say anything.

~Later in the afternoon~

Xemnas was already tired and just wish he could go home. Normally he would, but seeing as he really could trust anyone with his money, he had to stay. It was because it so happened that the person he'd always trust his money with (for moments or times like these he didn't want to be involved) happen to be a baby right now. He was cursing at Vexen before they came here, blaming him that it was all his fault that he was now dragged into something so juvenal as this. Just then, Demyx, Roxas, Axel and Marluxia were right in front of him.

"Ugh…what do you want?" he asked

"Nothing Superior, though we should tell you that it's your turn to…hehe…take Zexion on a ride" said Axel as it seemed like he wanted to laugh so badly.

"Okay…but I thought I told you that I'd be the last one to take him"

"You are, everyone has already done their turn" said Demyx as he wanted to laugh as well. Actually all four seemed like they'd laugh any minute now.

"Uh huh…fine then. I'll take him. So where's the next ride you want me to take him in?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked Roxas

"Yeah sure, how bad could it be?"

"Okay you asked for it" said Marluxia

All four had pointed to Xemnas at a certain ride and said in a unison, "_**That one!**_"

At first he didn't get it, until he saw where they pointed out to and finally found out why they wanted laughing so badly now. Xemnas now had fear stricken face, "N-no! Are you sure? Please anything but that one!"

The guys were just laughing their asses off, since Xemnas had to now take Zexion on the most horrid ride of all.

"Here you go Xemmy dude" as Axel handed Zexion to Xemnas. He hung his head in defeat and waited in line for the ride, while Zexion at the meantime, really didn't know what was happening, but was really excited to go on the ride.

~About 3 minutes later after the ride was over~

Xemnas, now with a blank face, came out of the ride and Zexion just being his usual happy baby self, was giggling and clapping, probably wanting to go on it again. The four came running to them with grins on their face.

"So how it go? HAHA!" laughed Demyx

"I hate you guys so much now…and thanks to you…I have that dreaded song stuck in my head now"

"Oh really? Then how does it go again, Xemnas?" asked Marluxia with a camera on and ready.

"It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!" Xemnas just burst out with a happy face too, "It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world!"

All the guys were laughing knowing that they finally had made the Superior scarred for life.

"It's not funny!" shouted Xemnas

"Hahahaha! Yes it is! Buhahaha" said Axel still laughing.

"Oh if we weren't in a public place right now you'd all be DEAD!" Xemnas threaten

"Whatever this is the most priceless moment in my life!" said Roxas

"And I got it all on camera!" commented Marluxia

"Oh that's it! You four are going to pay for this!" as Xemnas left (handing Zexion back with Demyx), and walking away from the four that would have their share of pain…

**Neh…sorry it's short but really I just wanted to make a chapter were I had Xemnas humiliated. But no worries, the next one will have more of the vacation in it, as we get to see how Demyx, Roxas, and Xion take care of Zexion. So hope you liked it anyway!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Gah! Gomen! Everyone I know that it's been awhile since updating but here's the continuous part of the Disneyland trip. Ugh I've been in writers block for so long I think I might've ruined the chapter…neh…. ~Enjoy? (and sorry it turned out short)**

**Chapter 17: The Week in Disneyland Part 2**

So three days have passed with the Organization at Disneyland. Everything had been going smoothly; even Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord (oddly enough) were behaving themselves. The only thing that just didn't make this seem right was that Xemnas would always make them leave early. Too early, since they didn't have enough time to watch the night shows. So in the morning Xion, Roxas, and Demyx went over to ask Xemnas, while he was sitting down, having his breakfast.

"Uh…Xemnas"

"Yes, what is it now Number XIII?"

"We just wanted to know…"

"Can we please stay longer at Disneyland? To see the night show and fireworks!" Demyx interrupted

"You want to see the shows?" the Superior asked while taking a sip of his coffee

"Yes please?" asked Xion

"Very well then, but just so you three know I'm going to be staying here at the hotel, so are Saix, Xaldin, Lexeaus, and Vexen. So make sure everyone else comes back with you, or at least let me know when someone's going to be coming back" he explained in a calm matter

"Really? You serious?"

"Yes, now leave me alone" as the Superior resumed with having his breakfast.

"Yatta! I'll go get Zexy ready!" said Xion as she high-fived Roxas and ran back to the room

So the trio made their way to the Magic Kingdom again to have all the fun they could have. Each took a turn on taking the young baby on a ride. You might think at first that it would've been boring but it was fun going on them. It was nice to see a baby smile, even if that baby is the same person who seemed anti-social, never really cared about anything, and most likely hated you.

So each of the trio had turns on taking Zexion on a ride. But just because they had to take the boy on the kiddie rides, didn't mean they couldn't go on the rides they wanted to. Since the rides in Disneyland took forever, the two left behind would get a fast pass and go on whatever ride they waited for. So it was a win-win case scenario.

Eventually all the other Organization members got tired and left the park. So now it was only the trio plus the baby. It's funny, since it wasn't even 4 and already they left. Oh well, too bad they couldn't stick around for a little while long. So Roxas made sure to call their Superior and tell him that they (the trio) would be late, since they wanted to see the fireworks. Besides going on rides, they all went and sat down on the streets to watch the parade pass by, and sometimes went to watch a show or two.

Eventually it was dark and almost time for the fireworks to start.

"Guys let's hurry and find a spot!" said Xion

"Huh? For what?"

"The fireworks show of course!"

"But it won't start for another hour" said Roxas

"Hey have you been here at night? Besides I hear that this place gets really crowd anyway before the show starts"

"But an hour early? What are we suppose to do 'til then?" asked Demyx

"Well we can all just play games while we wait" suggested Xion

"Yeah, like what?" Roxas asked

"Hm…MASH!"

"Eh…what's that?" the two boys asked. Oh were they in for it now…

~5 minutes before the show starts~

"This game….is evil!" Roxas stated

"Oh come, I'm…hehe….sure Larxene won't mind if…HAHAHAHA!" Xion laughed

"So not funny, Xion! And not fair we had to use people from the Organization!"

"Dude…at least you didn't get stuck with Vexen" said the Melodious Nocturne as he shivered

"Haha and I got Luxord" said Xion

"And you're happy about that…_why_?"

"Well at least I didn't get some *covers Zexion's ears* crazy bitch, and a fucking weird-ass mad scientist"

"Not fair! I want a due over!"

"Relax mister inferno, it's just a game, it's not like it'll _actually_ happen" giggle Xion

"Hey you know what I noticed" said Demyx

"What?"

"That Xion was right, this place is crowded!" as he pointed out the obvious

"Told you guys" she said in triumph

"Oh c'mon that was just a lucky guess!" shouted Roxas

"Shush, the fireworks are about to start"

~After the show~

"Oh my those fireworks were awesome!" exclaimed Xion

"Yeah I know, no wonder everyone loves to see them!" said Roxas

"Wow, well we all had fun, and I bet Zexy did too"

So the trio plus the baby started to head out and back at as they knew they would never forget this week…


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Well since I was in writers block for such a long time, I guess it'd be fair to upload the next chapter. But I have to say that this is the final chapter of 'Baby Care for Who?'. Hold on if you all think this is the last you'll see this, good news for you! I'm already working on the Sequel to this so keep a look out for it! The title is going to be 'Taking Care of Child Who?' (eh I know lame). So yes and hope you enjoyed the story!**

**Chapter 18: All's well that ends well**

Already Vexen had done his research the best he could. Three months was his limit and his time is only a day to run out. Vexen made sure everything would be successful and not get his butt chewed out by the Superior. He swore that next some shit like this happened again that he wouldn't get blamed for. He wrote down something on his notes to remember to label things from now on.

Meanwhile, Xion and Roxas were still having fun with baby Zexion, but they knew that if Vexen was serious about getting something done in time he'd do it. Which meant that the adorable little baby would soon turn back into their superior that they really didn't like much. With a heavy sigh both continued to care for the small child. But it was kind of funny, thinking about what would Number VI say about being turned into a baby, and believing them or not.

~Next day~

Already morning the Superior, Xemnas, was already making his way down to Vexen's lab. While with Vexen, having to work all night to get the formula right, was unintentionally sleeping. He jumped when he heard someone knocking on the door.

"Ugh…who could be this ear- oh Superior!"

"Vexen, times up. Do you have the formula worked out?"

"Y-Yes it is"

"Okay then let me see"

"Very well, right this way" as he let Xemnas through. Vexen searched through the pile of papers, finding the research notes, and giving them to Xemnas, as came out with a vial with green liquid inside.

"Just as you asked me to, I now have the cure to change Number VI back" said Vexen

"Very well, then let's see if it works" as Xemnas and Vexen went to look for the member.

~In the kitchen~

So Xion was doing the usual, feeding baby Zexion and making breakfast for herself. That is, until she saw the two superiors coming in. Xion started to feel sad inside since she love to take care of the baby. Now her fun would have to stop.

"Number XIV, where is Number VI?" asked Vexen

"Uh, right here" she said as she got the baby.

"XIV, I need you to give this to VI"

"Is that the potion to turn him back to normal?"

"Yes, now stop asking questions and give it to him already!"

So Xion got the potion and fed it to Zexion. Right then, he instantly fell asleep, and Xion was now ordered to put him in his room, since he should return back to himself in a matter of minutes. So she did as she was told. Before she left the room, she looked back once more at the peaceful sleeping baby she would miss a lot and left to her room.

About an hour later Zexion had woken up, back to the way he was.

"Ugh, my head…" he told himself, "…ne…how long have I been out?"

He went downstairs to see what time it was, and see what there was to eat. When he went down, he noticed Axel, Luxord, Demyx, and Roxas. Nothing seemed unusual, until he noticed Luxord and Axel looked like they wanted to laugh, while Demyx and Roxas has a depress look on their face.

"Do I have something on my face?" he asked in a rude tone

"No...hehe…glad to have you back" Axel _tried _to say but wanted to laugh

"Yeah…ha…real swell" snickered Luxord

"Jeez what's the matter with you two, laugh if you have too, and what's with the other two?"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" both Nobodies laughed

"Okay don't tell me then" as Zexion got a bottle of water

"No, no wait! I need to ask you something" said Axel stopping him

"Ok what is it?"

"Ok, ok, dude what are my chances if I told you that you…haha…were turned into a baby"

"Most likely to zero since you do that kind of shit all the time"

"Uh huh, and if I had proof?"

"Then show me" as Zexion drank his water. Then he spat it all out as he saw Axel, holding photos of when he was a child, or so he thought. That was until he saw the other Organization member with him. He was very surprised at this. "I-I how?" as he started to panic looking at the pictures.

"It's like I told you, Zexy. You got turned into a baby thanks to Vexen"

"N-no way" as Zexion hung his head in defeat.

"Yeah so enjoy the rest of the day, hahaha" as he and Luxord left the kitchen (dragging Demyx and Roxas) leaving the poor boy to sulk and face the horrible day he would have….

END

**Preview for "Taking Care of Child Who?":**

It had been months since the little "incident" had happened. All of the members had forgotten it and went back to the daily lives. Well, almost all of them. Xion and Roxas were still somewhat sad that they couldn't take care of the baby anymore. They had so much fun taking care of him but now they couldn't. So as they continued to go on with their daily routine, Xion had an idea.

"Hey Roxas"

"Hm? Yeah"

"I was thinking…wanna turn Zexion into a baby again?" she says smirking…


End file.
